


The War of the Four Kingdoms

by EllePellano



Series: The Four Kingdoms [3]
Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingdom, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love, Murder Mystery, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllePellano/pseuds/EllePellano
Summary: A war between the four kingdoms is brewing and the mastermind behind the murders of Princess Anna's parents finally reveals himself.
Relationships: Asakura Hao/Kyouyama Anna, Asakura Yoh & Kyouyama Anna, Iron Maiden Jeanne & Tao Ren, Kyouyama Anna & Tao Ren, Tao Ren/Usui Pirika, Usui Pirika & Diethel Lyserg
Series: The Four Kingdoms [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805443
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Volume 2 Recap: The Heirs of the Four Kingdoms

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King  
> A/N: Opacho and Goldva are both male here.

Tamao Tamamura, the Kasai heir's fiancée unexpectedly showed up in the palace after being informed of Yoh's return. She grew jealous of his new personal maid, Anna who was always by his side. The royal spies, Manta and Ryuu also came back from their mission to report to King Mikihisa about the death of the Kouku royal family. The two partners found Yoh being grilled by Tamao in the royal garden. Anna had left earlier to avoid the conflict but encountered an antagonistic Kanna, a co-worker who had accused her of seducing the Kasai prince. Yoh's grandmother, Queen Kino Asakura stepped in to stop their quarrel then invited Anna over for tea. The elderly queen requested Anna to persuade Yoh to accept his responsibilities as the next heir.

Meanwhile, Ren visited his older sister, Jun before going back to the Royal Patch Academy. The siblings caught up on what had happened back home. Still unconvinced of Anna's death, Ren informed Jun about his plan to look for his missing fiancée in their enemy kingdoms, Kasai and Kouri. Ren arrived at the Royal Patch Academy and reunited with his school friends, Lyserg and Chocolove to whom he also shared the unfortunate news. The only girl in their group, Jeanne, who was also Lyserg's cousin, was absent since she had to be with her ailing father, the duke of Mont St. Michel. During their Society of Royals class, Master Silva made an announcement about the upcoming Friendship Ball to celebrate the schools' 500th foundation day. After the announcement, Ren and Pirika were paired up for a homework. The two struggled to finish their assignment without bickering but Ren was determined to push through with his plan to befriend Pirika. They eventually set aside their differences and became closer which alienated Chocolove because Lyserg had to leave to visit his dying uncle as well.

Back in Kasai, an unwell Anna walked out in the middle of Yoh's tutoring session due to Tamao's meddling. When his fiancée accompanied his mother while she went shopping, Yoh fetched Anna in his grandmother's tea room so they could continue with their tutoring session. However, the blond girl made him do fifty rounds of jogging as punishment. By the time he had finished, Yoh found Anna fainted on the grass and suffering from a high fever. Anna woke up to find herself on Yoh's bed and the prince holding her hand while he snored on a chair beside her. Tamao went home to this scene and made a fuss about it during the Asakura royals' family dinner. The next day, Horokeu Usui, the king of Kouri came to the palace to personally deliver a message to King Mikihisa. Horo-Horo's short visit ended with him enraging both Tamao and Anna.

Days later, King Mikihisa sailed to Mont St. Michel with Tamao to visit the sick duke who died shortly after the Kasai monarch arrived. King Mikihisa's other son, Hao went to meet his father during the reading of the duke's last will. The other Kasai prince was exiled to Mont St. Michel when he was ten due to an unfortunate incident he had caused. Hao declared to everyone that he wished to end his betrothal to the duke's daughter, Jeanne to which the new duchess agreed. The king and Tamao came back to Kasai with the exiled prince. Hao became interested in Yoh's personal maid and requested that he would also be tutored by her to Anna's dismay. During the family dinner, Tamao informed the Asakuras about the invitation to the Friendship Ball. Hao convinced his father to let him take Anna to the ball which made the other palace maids envious of the blond girl's special treatment.

In the Royal Patch Academy, Jeanne and Lyserg reported back to class and were shocked to see Ren and Pirika on friendly terms. The girl became a new member of the group which made Chocolove anxious because he was the only one without a "love interest". Tensions rose between Lyserg and Ren when the Kaminari prince had asked the Kouri princess to be his date to the Friendship Ball. This infuriated Lyserg because he was secretly in love with Pirika but Ren was oblivious to it.

In Kouri, Lycan Usui made a surprise visit to his son after seven long years. He gave Horo-Horo the invitation letter to the Friendship Ball. This made the king of Kouri reminisce the past when he was still a student at the Royal Patch Academy. He was reminded of a deadly hostage taking incident involving a dear friend. Although he had moved on, Horo Horo eventually rejected the invitation and just let Pirika represent him.

Somewhere near the Port of Morphia, Luchist, an ex-Royal Police officer turned hired assassin informed his partner, the enigmatic child Opacho about their next job mission to kill someone during the Royal Friendship Ball.

Back in Kouku, Amidamaru who was on another spy mission, found out about his close friend, Mosuke's demise from one of his elderly neighbors. The blacksmith was murdered on the same night as the Kouku royal family. Amidamaru was bothered by the mere coincidence of the deaths so he started to do his own investigation. Meanwhile, the murdered royal couple's chamber in the Kouku palace was re-opened for cleaning. The servant assigned to the task found a star-shaped gold pin lying on the floor.


	2. Volume 2 Recap: The Heirs of the Four Kingdoms

"Ouch! Yoh, you're hurting me!" Tamao rubbed her right toes vigorously to relieve them of the pain. She had already lost count of the number of times her dance partner had stepped on her small feet. From the corner of her eye, she spotted Yoh's mother and grandmother watching them from afar. The latter was shaking her head in disapproval at every little mistake they made. It was the old queen's idea to train them in the arts of dancing and socializing before they would face the other royal bloods from around the world.

Their practice sessions had started three days ago and so far it was an utter disaster. They were already scheduled to leave by ship tomorrow for the Royal Patch Academy's Friendship Ball and yet they couldn't even last in the dance floor for a whole minute without her feet getting sore. Dancing was part of her fiancé's royal training and it was a mystery to her why her Yoh kept on having these little accidents. It was even a bigger mystery to her why that blond bitch of a maid was doing better. The dance training was really meant for that commoner, Anna with no surname, yet she seemed accustomed to the social graces expected from a member of the royal family.

_It's as if she were a princess herself…_

"I'm sorry Tamao…" the Kasai heir scratched his head in embarrassment. He's making a total fool of himself in front of everyone and he's dragging his fiancée along with him. The girl glared at but he didn't seem to notice. He was completely ignoring her even though she was down on the floor rubbing the soreness away for the umpteenth time. Tamao followed his gaze and fumed when she found out what had been the reason for his lack of concern.

Prince Yoh's eyes were affixed at watching his twin brother and his personal maid executing the perfect waltz across the room. The other Kasai prince was wearing his usual cocky smirk while his partner looked as stoic as ever even though he was slowly roaming his hand down towards her bottom. As soon as Prince Hao gave it a squeeze, Anna crushed his left foot with all her might. The prince yelped and stepped back away from the glowering girl.

"What a pitiful lot!" old Queen Kino slapped her forehead. She stood up from her chair and waved at the band to stop playing. Everyone in the room froze and looked at her. Truly, she was a woman who possessed the capability to get everyone's attention despite her small stature.

"How can you represent Kasai with such behavior?" she scolded. "Do not give the impression to other monarchs that Kasai royals do not have any manners. Hao, stop harassing your dance partner! Anna, smile more! Yoh, focus on your partner! Tamao, stop whining at every little foot accident! Oh Great Spirit, please give me enough patience."

"If I would be so bold, Mother, I think it would be better to change partners," suggested Queen Keiko. "Hao and Anna have been doing well. Maybe they could guide Yoh and Tamao."

"That would be a splendid idea, my daughter," Queen Kino clapped her hands. "Children, do as the queen says."

Prince Yoh's face lit up, his twin groaned, Anna blushed and Tamao looked like she wanted to kill someone. The pink-haired girl stomped her way toward her new dance partner and forcefully grabbed his hand.

"My dear Tamao, couldn't hide your excitement to dance with me, eh?" Prince Hao sneered at her. "Let's straighten up those two left feet of yours. It's a surprise that a lowly maid is such a better dancer than you are, PRINCESS." He put an emphasis on the royal title as if to mock her. The other Kasai prince had always been vocal in belittling her because of her non-royal blood background.

"Don't you dare touch me, Hao," Tamao warned him.

"Oh, don't you worry. I wouldn't even attempt it. My eye is on a different woman and I think my twin brother also has his eye on her."

Tamao dug her nails into her new partners' shoulder as she spied her fiancé with the blond girl.

Prince Yoh reluctantly reached for his personal maid's hand. He was shaking with nervousness and his face had turned red. Anna intertwined her fingers with his then placed her other hand on his shoulder, her heart throbbing the whole time.

"Yoh, Anna, are you disgusted with each other? Move closer together!" old Queen Kino instructed. Her eyes were gleaming with mischief.

The couple blushed furiously as they inched toward each other. The waltz music started to play and they began to move around the dance floor. No words were spoken for a few minutes until the blond girl broke the silence with her harsh mentoring.

"Straighten up your body, dimwit. Don't let me take the lead as if I were the man and not you."

"I'm sorry, Anna…" the Kasai heir followed her advice as best as he could. It took quite a while before he took control and finally got used to being this close to his partner.

"This feels nice..." Prince Yoh whispered.

His dance partner nodded in agreement.

"Would you like to have at least one dance at the Friendship Ball with me, Anna?" The prince's cheeks turned pink. He was hoping she would say yes.

"Maybe… if Tamao would allow it…" Anna glanced at the heir's fiancée sulking from behind her partner. Every once in a while, the girl would flash dagger looks at them.

"If she doesn't, I guess we will just have to find a way then… before you go and look for Prince Ren…" the Kasai heir let out a small smile. The day of their parting was fast approaching. Soon they would be saying goodbye to each other forever.

Anna averted her gaze and focused her eyes on the walls of the room. A few days from now, she would be seeing her fiancé. She would tell him everything that had happened to her. She could go home to Kouku, seek for justice over her parents' murders and assume her responsibility to the kingdom as queen. Yet, meeting Ren again would mean losing Yoh. They were like two sides of a silver coin. She could only look at one side one at a time. She stared at her partner who was watching his feet for fear that he might step on her. She would miss this foolish friend of hers whose dumbness had threatened both of their lives.

 _A friend from an enemy kingdom_ …

She repeated the last two words in her mind. It was her mantra for convincing herself that it's no longer safe to stay here.

_Is it not truly safe to stay in Yoh's arms? Wait, what in Great Spirit's name did I say?_

Anna wanted to slap herself. Good thing she could control her tongue and not blurt out her thoughts recklessly. Imagine the humiliation if the prince would find out that she…

_No, since when did this happen?!_

No matter how much she denied it, her feelings were too obvious to ignore.

_That's crazy Anna. You're a Kyouyama. You have duties to your kingdom!_

"Anna, is something bothering you?" her dance partner could sense her uneasiness.

"Nothing, I was just thinking of… how we could ditch our partners to look for Ren during the ball…" It was a half-truth, half-lie.

"Well, my lady, I have the perfect plan for my twin brother although I do think he would kill me if he would find out I did it."

"Oh? Could you share with me that perfect plan of yours?" The blond girl raised an eyebrow. It's not that often for the prince to formulate a plan. He wasn't the scheming type after all.

Yoh whispered something to her ear. She felt Tamao seethed behind her.

"Mischievous Yoh!" Anna clicked her tongue. "Where did you get it?"

"Er… Faust gave it to me so it's easier to relieve myself in the morning. Although most of the time, I had used it on Amidamaru when I felt like skipping my royal training."

Anna would have forbidden him to misuse Faust's concoction but they needed it for this one time only. "How about your fiancée? Knowing Tamao, she wouldn't let you out of her sight."

"Tamao would not be a problem since Pirika is there. They have not met in years so I guess they would be spending more time chatting," Yoh assured her.

"Let's just hope it turned out that way… Pirika... is that the goofy King of Kouri's little sister? I wonder if her chaperone would allow her to leave for a while and have a chat with Tamao…"

"I guess we would just have to find out for ourselves."

* * *

**At the Royal Patch Academy's visitor receiving area...**

"What are you doing here, Bason?" Prince Ren coldly greeted his former bodyguard upon entering the visitor's lounge of the Royal Patch Academy. He wasn't expecting someone from his father's troops to actually meet him in school.

"I brought your ball clothes, Your Highness." Bason gently pushed an elegantly wrapped box towards him. The prince recognized his mother's elaborate work on it.

"Father could have just mailed the whole package. Did he also send a quarter of his soldiers just to guard me here?"

"The king is just taking preventive measures especially because the monarchs of the enemy kingdoms will be attending." His former bodyguard explained.

If there was anything that could trigger the Kaminari monarch's paranoia, it was the mere presence of the Kasai and Kouri royals in the same room as his son. Bason thought he was overreacting. It was just a party among teenagers and young adults. What could possibly go wrong? Nonetheless, it was his job to ensure the heir's safety no matter what his opinion of the king's way of thinking was.

Prince Ren sighed, "The academy has tapped the royal police to address security issues. Wasn't that enough?"

"Extra caution is necessary, Your Highness. The port is beginning to get crowded with royal ships arriving from different parts of the world. It's not only King Yuan who had this idea. Besides, your father is also curious as to whomever you would bring to the ball."

"Don't you dare meddle with my personal life, Bason. Let us be." The prince hurriedly took the box.

His former bodyguard smirked as he watched the Kaminari heir leave.

_Oh you have a date? And I thought you'd come to the party as a loner. I have to report this to the king that his son is already starting to move on._

* * *

**At an abandoned wine warehouse near the port of Morphia..**

Luchist Lasso caressed his chin where his goatee once had been. He felt naked without his facial hair but losing it was all worth it. After this job, he would be running off with so much gold coins he need not kill a single person ever again. He was trying on his fancy mask when he heard the front door creaked.

"You look younger," a tiny voice complimented him.

"You're back. Have you finished installing all your devices?" Luchist inquired.

"Yes, it was too easy to infiltrate them," Opacho boasted. He laid down a small wooden box on the floor.

His tall partner wrinkled his nose as he looked at the box. "Are these fish? They stink."

"Yes, this is dinner. It's payment for my services today." The child grinned at him.

Luchist eyed him from head to foot. No one would ever think that this innocent-looking child in the guise of a cabin boy was a young brilliant assassin.

"I can tell you're excited." The smile was unmistakable.

"Yes, I am grateful that you let me play with fire once again."

"Don't thank me. It was a splendid plan after all."

The boy opened the box and took out two fish to cook for dinner. "Do you think you'll see the prince who ruined your life?"

"I wish I would. He would no longer be a young boy by now. When I find him, I will not hesitate to kill him. His will be the first blood spilled."

* * *

**At a secluded forest near the Kasai border...**

"What a pleasant surprise, Amidamaru!" Faust let the Kasai warrior into his hut. "Have you been to Kouku again to investigate your friend's death? If you spend too much time across the Great Spirit's River, King Mikihisa might think you went rogue and went to the other side."

Amidamaru quickly drew his sword and pointed it at the medicine man's throat at the same time that Eliza came back with a steaming pot of tea. The tray went crashing down the floor.

"Now, now, Amidamaru. You're scaring my wife. Let's sit down and talk this over."

"What's your involvement with the murder of Mosuke and the Kouku royal family?" the warrior demanded.

"Nothing. I'm innocent." The blond medicine man raised both of his hands in total surrender. "Aren't you suppose to be spying on Kouku instead of meddling with its affairs?"

Amidamaru ignored him and took out a bundle of papers from his satchel without lowering his sword. "Innocent? Why did you give Mosuke sleeping powder in great quantities? It was clearly written in here." The Kasai warrior shook the papers in front of him.

Faust glanced at the familiar-looking logbook. "I did not give the sleeping powder to him. I SOLD it to him but it was not my habit to ask my clients where they would use my concoctions. That book you are holding is where he records his orders from me. My my, are you stealing things from a dead man?"

The angry warrior touched the blond doctor's neck with the cold steel. Yet confusion was painted all over his face. Mosuke was a blacksmith. There was no use for Faust's medicine in his line of work.

"What do you mean he orders from you? I heard rumors that the palace people were put to sleep before the Kouku royal family was murdered. Are you in cahoots with the criminals?"

"I am going to say this again, I have nothing to do with the murders of the royal family. You can kill an innocent man but please spare his beautiful wife."

Eliza began to sob.

"Then is Mosuke…?" Amidamaru couldn't bear to finish his sentence.

Faust seemed to have read his mind. "Mosuke won't do such a thing. Your friend lived to create swords but the kingdom of Kouku had been strict in following the terms of the peace treaty. During times of peace, sword-making is not that profitable and it's not everyday that Mosuke gets to meet a warrior like you. When I was exiled to the border, I assisted him to make both ends meet by allowing him to resell my medicines. You see, we were friends in Kouku even before you knew each other."

"Friends in Kouku?" Now that was harder to digest for Amidamaru.

"I've been away from Kouku long enough, had even served the ruler of its enemy kingdom, Kasai, but I would have never ever orchestrated the murder of our royal family. If you would be so kind as to sheath your sword, I'll tell you everything."


	3. The Royal Friendship Ball

Prince Ren smoothened the creases from his newly-tailored black tuxedo with his hand. His mother had sent him the finest garment he had ever worn and she would be utterly disappointed if he would not wear it in the most perfect manner he could think of. It was no challenge actually. He was very meticulous with how he dressed. His father had always taught him to be prim and proper especially in formal occasions in which royal bloods from other kingdoms attended.

_You should dress to impress. Carry yourself with the pride of a Tao._

He could hear the King of Kaminari's voice as if he was talking to him from behind his back. He took a final look at himself in front of the mirror before putting on his gold-trimmed mask. He was relieved that the family crest was nowhere to be found in his costume. Otherwise, it would have defeated the purpose of being anonymous in a masquerade ball. It's not that he cared about tonight's gathering. His pointy hair would have revealed his identity anyway. He had only one mission and that involved a certain enemy kingdom's princess.

He knew it was time to go when a series of loud raps came from behind his bedroom door. He swung the door open with a scowl.

"You look expensive Renny!" A jaguar's face with curly black hair sprouting on the top complimented him.

"What in the Great Spirit's name are you wearing?"

"This is my personal insignia. Fearsome is it not?" Chocolove muffled. He tried to remove the mask so he could speak more clearly but Prince Ren pushed it back with such a force that his unfortunate friend almost lost his balance.

"Don't. I think you look and sound better wearing it. Where's Lyserg and Jeanne?" he asked noticing the absence of his two other friends.

"Duke Liam is currently talking to them in the visitors' lounge. Maybe he's giving them reminders about tonight's event."

"We'll let's just meet them there after I pick up someone first." Prince Ren walked past Chocolove into the direction of the girl's dormitories.

"Oh you mean your date?"

The Kaminari prince could sense a wide grin forming on Chocolove's face from behind the ridiculous animal mask.

* * *

**Aboard the Homura, the Kasai royal ship...**

Anna grabbed onto the railing of the ship's deck to steady herself. It had been a long time since she had worn high heels and it's killing her. In fact, it had been quite a while since she was dolled up for a ball. The only difference was that she had to dress up by herself. No more royal palace maids to attend to her. Nevertheless, she felt like a princess again. She stared at the busy port below her where _Homura_ had docked along with the royal ships from other kingdoms. A horse carriage which would bring them to the venue was patiently waiting for them to alight the ship. She noticed two burly policemen guarding the carriage door and throwing suspicious looks at anyone who would pass by the vehicle within a few meters.

Someone tapped her at the shoulder.

"Were you able to bring it?" She asked but didn't turn around to face her companion.

Prince Yoh ogled at her for a minute. She was truly elegant in her black lace gown. He wanted to compliment her but the only word that came out of his mouth was, "Here" as he stood beside her and handed over a small vial with bright yellow liquid.

The blond girl snatched the vial with her gloved hand and quickly stashed it in her small pouch which also contained her mask in case someone would spot it.

"I hope it's potent enough to drive your twin brother away."

"I can attest to that. It would give us enough time to find Prince Ren."

"Yes, then I can finally go home…"

They stood in silence for a few minutes. Today could be their last day together. She's going back to Kouku to become the queen while Prince Yoh would have to wait for his own coronation. Then they would be enemies again at least in the eyes of their subjects and allies.

"Yoh, I-"

"Anna, I-"

They turned to face each other at the same time. This awkwardness was becoming a habit.

"Go ahead," the blond girl urged the prince.

The Kasai heir took a deep breath. "Anna, I am sorry for everything. It's my fault why you got stuck in our kingdom in the first place. I was stupid enough to have brought you into our territory. Please don't be angry at me anymore. I hope we could stay as friends even if it's impossible."

"Yes, you are stupid, oftentimes naïve and laid back."

Prince Yoh lowered his head in embarrassment as the blond girl spoke.

"…but I couldn't be angry at the person who had saved my life. Bad things had happened, Yoh but I am not going to blame you for everything. You have been a very sincere friend to me." She gently grabbed the lapels of his black tuxedo to pull him towards her and pecked him on his left cheek.

The prince was stunned. He did not know that his often irritable and sometimes stoic personal maid had a little sweetness in her. He wanted to return the gesture but someone cleared his throat in an obvious attempt to shatter their moment.

"Brother, I see you have been accompanying my beautiful date in my absence." Prince Hao seemed to sparkle under the sun in his white tuxedo and ponytailed long hair as he approached them with the gait of a newly-crowned king.

"That's because your presence had made me sea sick. You should have worn the mask now," Anna muttered.

"Come my dear. The carriage is waiting for us." The cocky prince wrapped his arm around her shoulder and forced her to walk away from his twin.

Prince Yoh was about to join them when a freshly rouged Tamao finally emerged from the cabin in a frilled pink dress that once again matched the color of her hair.

"I'm so sorry Yoh if I had to make you wait. Let's go! I'm so excited to see Pirika and dance with you. Oh please don't step on my feet. I just applied ointment to the sore areas. Blah Blah Blah"

Tamao's words floated like bubbles around Prince Yoh's ears. The Kasai heir stared at the pair walking ahead of them.

_I have to tell her…_

* * *

**In the girl's dormitory of the Royal Patch Academy...**

Princess Pirika twirled in front of the looking glass. Her father had her ball gown sewn by the most famous seamstress of the land or so he claimed in his letter while her king brother had sent her a pair of shoes, a tiara and a mask encrusted with little blue crystals. She had thought that they were diamonds at first but she shook the idea off. There's no way Kouri could have afford such extravagance. She wanted to look perfect tonight especially for her date.

It did not sink in immediately that the Prince of Kaminari had actually asked her to accompany him to the Royal Friendship Ball. She was relieved when she got a telegram from her brother that he could not come. He might declare a war with the other two kingdoms if he found out who her date was. As if the universe had conspired to ensure that tonight's ball would be a peaceful one, her father had wrote to her earlier that he was preoccupied with business matters so he couldn't drop by to check on her.

It was the Asakuras she was worried about. If they found out that she had befriended the heir of an enemy kingdom, they would definitely report it to her brother. Maybe she could talk Yoh into keeping her secret. After all he was the amiable twin. The case would be different for Hao. Tamao had informed her during her short visit that the evil brother would be coming back to Kasai. Then again, Horo-Horo and Hao weren't the best of friends. She shook her hands to drive away the nervousness. She could get away with this after all. She would just avoid them entirely especially when it's time to remove the masks.

"Pirika?" a familiar impatient voice came from behind her bedroom door.

She almost jumped. She took one quick look at herself in the mirror before rushing to open the door.

"You look gorgeous Pirika!" Chocolove's voice exclaimed behind the most odd-looking mask she had ever seen.

"Thank you Chocolove! You look quite… unique as well."

"Let's save the compliments for later." Prince Ren offered his arm to the Kouri princess. "We need to go. The sun is beginning to set. The ball will be starting soon."

The trio promenaded downstairs to the visitors' lounge where they found Lyserg, Jeanne and a grim-looking Duke Liam Diethel. They ended their serious conversation when they spotted the group with the chief of the Royal Police instantaneously changing his mood to a cheerful one.

"Regal as always Prince Ren and company," he stood up to shake their hands. "I guess everyone is already here. Come, children. We don't want to be late for the ball."

The sun had already set and stars began to dot the sky when they left the academy. The duke helped the royal passengers unto their assigned transport before boarding it himself.

"I feel so secure, Lyserg." Chocolove whispered audibly to his friend. "Your father's the one escorting us to the venue."

Lyserg shrugged his shoulders. "One of the perks of being the son of the Royal Police chief."

The ride to the Queen's Hall was short, smooth and uneventful. By the time they have arrived, a lot of students and guests from other kingdoms had already lined up at the entrance. Silva and a Royal Police official were standing on each side of the huge oak doors, checking the invitation letters of every ball attendee.

Pirika spotted Tamao among the crowd. There was no mistaking the pink hair, pink gown, pink shoes and pink mask. Next to her was most likely the absent-minded Yoh and the pair ahead of them must be the self-absorbed Hao and his mysterious blond date.

"Who are you looking at Pirika?" the Tao heir sitting beside her asked.

"Amm… I think I saw the Kasai delegation arrive."

"Oh? Where?" Prince Ren grew curious at what the Asakuras looked like. He leaned forward almost touching Princess Pirika's cheek with his own to get a better view from the carriage window.

The Kouri princess felt her heart pound as loud as the stomping of the horses. She didn't notice how Lyserg and Jeanne who were sitting across them pursed their lips in annoyance almost at the same time.

"They're gone," she murmured as soon as their vehicle had come to a halt. The group must have already been admitted into the ballroom.

* * *

Kalim glanced at the Royal Patch Academy's headmaster, Goldva who was seated at the center of the stage together with the other instructors. The old headmaster was already drooping his head amidst the excited chatters and murmurs of the students and their guests. He took this as a good sign that everything would turn out fine despite the threat they had received earlier which warranted the presence of the Royal Police chief in the venue.

It would be the downfall of the academy if they would lose again one of their students or a dignitary so they requested almost seventy-five percent of the police force to beef up security. Majority of them were deployed outside the Queen's Hall but there were several undercover agents who blended with the crowd in case something would go terribly wrong. Silva had already given him a go signal that they had finished admitting ball goers. As soon as they had closed the doors, Kalim, being the emcee of tonight's event, cleared his throat and let out a booming announcement.

"Good evening everyone! May I have your attention please? Thank you all for coming! Before we start, let us all listen to Headmaster Goldva for his opening remarks."

The instructor seated next to the headmaster quickly nudged him to wake him up. The noticeably drowsy Master Goldva wiped away a forming drool and struggled to get off his chair. A few royal guests chuckled indiscriminately at the small senile man who was introduced as the director of the most prestigious school for royal bloods. Kalim made a mental note to himself to provide a small stepping ladder for the headmaster in the next occasion that he would be required to sit on a high chair. The head master was able to get down with the aid of his two seatmates who lifted him by the armpit and gently placed him on the emcee's podium. The crowd hushed when he began to speak.

"Students, guests and delegates, I am grateful that you have found time to attend this once in a lifetime opportunity to get to know your fellow royal bloods. We at the Royal Patch Academy are delighted to see the world's future leaders gather in one event that aims to introduce them to the rest of the world without any prejudices. I am confident that tonight you would set aside all your differences to join us in our advocacy to promote peace and unity among kingdoms. It is with great honor that I formally welcome you to the Royal Patch Academy's Friendship Ball!"

The crowd burst into an applause as soon as the orchestra began to play music.

"That old man looked so pathetic!" Prince Hao sneered at Master Goldva who had finally succumbed to sleep in his seat after his short opening remarks.

"You couldn't even contain your laugh. How very diplomatic for someone who wanted to be king!" Anna pulled herself away from her partner's arm. She scanned the surroundings with her eyes hoping that she could spot the familiar pointy hair among the sea of ball gowns and masks.

"Who are you looking for?" Prince Hao asked. "The most eligible bachelor of noble blood is just right beside you."

"I'm much more interested in the refreshment table than the egotist next to me," Anna replied. She saw an embarrassed Prince Yoh walking towards them with a furious Tamao who was dragging her sore left foot. Apparently the dance lessons did not help at all.

"I can't believe you, Yoh. You humiliated us in front of other royal bloods!" Tamao scolded her fiancé. It was a good thing that the orchestra music was loud enough to mute her screams of exasperation.

"My dear Tamao, don't make a ruckus here. I'm sure old Kino would not approve when she hears of this," Prince Hao raised an eye brow. He did not want to be in the company of people who could not follow proper decorum when attending social gatherings. Most of the time he did not practice good manners himself but today was an exception.

Tamao's cheeks went as pink as her hair. As if to save some decency for herself, she lowered her voice when she asked, "Are we just going to stand here all night?" When the Kasai heir did not respond, Tamao clenched her fists and stomped away from the group. "I am going to look for Pirika."

_One down. One more to go._

Anna saw this as an opportunity to carry out their plan, "I'm going to get you two some drinks."

"No need to put on the personal maid act. There are waiters roaming around." Prince Hao pointed out.

"Well, they haven't pass by our area yet and I'm already thirsty." Anna ignored him and continued on her way.

* * *

"Pirika, I think that rosy gorgeous fluff is calling you," Chocolove tapped the Kouri princess' shoulder upon seeing a girl dressed in pink from head to toe waving and pointing at her.

"Oh, it's my friend, Tamao. I'll be back in a minute," the princess told the group.

Chocolove nudged Prince Ren when his date left. "Seems like she's not going to introduce you to her friend. Maybe she's from your enemy kingdom?"

"I wouldn't even care if she did."

"Here," Jeanne arrived with cocktails after the Kouri princess left. She handed out the goblets to her cousin and to the Tao heir.

"Thanks! You don't have to actually get these for us," Prince Ren told her. "There are waiters roaming around."

"It's no big deal. I'm kind of bored," the girl assured him. Prior to getting drinks, she had spent a couple of minutes just standing on a corner while watching the Kaminari prince and his date in a giggly conversation. Her cousin was sulking beside her and watching the couple's every movement.

"The least you can do to express gratitude is to drink it all," Lyserg snapped at his friend.

Prince Ren drank the contents of the cocktail while engaging in a glaring match with his apparently irked friend and handed the empty goblet to a passing waiter.

_Uh-oh._

Chocolove knew that the inevitable had come. He had prepared himself to go in between if punches would ever be thrown. "My lovely Jeanne, I hope you could get me a glass, too." He wanted her to steer clear of the impending crossfire.

"Of course," the seemingly clueless girl said sweetly and left the boys.

* * *

"Yoh," Anna raised the left goblet a little higher as she walked.

"Hao," she then raised the other one as if assessing which one of the two wine glasses weighed heavier.

_There should be no mistakes tonight_.

She had poured all contents of the vial on the right goblet. It should go to the person whom it was intended for.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her left arm from nowhere and forcibly took both glasses from her.

"Get your own. Those are NOT yours!" Anna screamed.

Tamao smirked at her as she gave one goblet to a blue-haired ball attendee who hesitantly took it.

"I think we should just get drinks from the waiter, Tamao," the girl said feeling a bit embarrassed.

"She's a palace maid, Pirika. It's the same thing as being a server," the pink-haired girl shrugged it off then immediately drank the cocktail to further infuriate Anna. "She should be thankful Yoh's evil twin brother does not have a date. Otherwise, she wouldn't be invited to this ball for royal bloods."

Anna angrily walked out of the scene before Tamao could return the empty glasses to her. She would make that pink fluff pay some other time but at that moment she had other issues to deal with.

Pirika felt sorry for the blond girl. What could have she done to her friend to warrant her wrath? Her friend was sweet and adorable most of the time. She would only act bitchy to people she abhorred.

"Who is she, Tamao? Why are you mean to her?"

"That's Anna, Yoh's personal maid."

_Anna… That name sounded familiar…_

"Yoh has a personal maid?" Pirika asked in disbelief.

"Yes, when I came back to the palace he already had one. She was a former governess in far-flung Chikyuu. He said that she is Amidamaru's distant relative but I am not buying that. I sense that she's keeping an awful lot of secrets from us and that she's out here to take Yoh away from me. He's spending more time with her now than with me."

"Maybe it's just a professional relationship. There's no way Yoh could put you aside for her. You've been betrothed to him since you were ten years old."

Tamao made a pained expression.

The Kouri princess thought that her friend might be feeling guilty for how she had acted earlier. "Are you okay?"

"Would you mind if I just go freshen up in the powder room?"

"Go ahead. I won't mind. Would you like me to accompany you?" Pirika looked at her friend with concern.

"No, no need. I can manage. Better go back to your school friends. I'll just look for you afterwards."

"Alright. See you later."

Tamao dashed towards the direction of the toilets as soon as Pirika left. Tonight was becoming a nightmare for her.

* * *

"What's wrong with you, Lyserg? You've been acting weird lately," the Kaminari prince finally confronted his friend.

Lyserg raised an eyebrow. "It's you who have been acting weird. What's the big idea being suddenly all too cozy with Pirika?"

"Guys, this is supposed to be a fun time," Chocolove tried to talk some sense into his two best friends.

"Nothing. Shouldn't you just be happy I'm being nice to an enemy kingdom's princess?" The Tao heir pushed Chocolove aside to lessen the distance between him and Lyserg.

"There you go. You just said it that she's an enemy. You have been openly expressive of your hatred to your kingdom's enemies so why the sudden change of heart? What's your real motive, Ren? Are you just treating her like a replacement for your dead fiancée?"

That struck a chord.

"Lyserg, I think you shouldn't-" Chocolove began but he was cut off by the Kaminari prince.

"I'm warning you. Don't drag Anna into this."

"So it's true isn't it? You still love your dead fiancée and Pirika is just a fall back. You do NOT care for her at all. You are just USING her!"

At that moment, the Kouri princess appeared behind the Kaminari prince. She looked disconcerted upon hearing her name in their argument.

Lyserg took this as an opportunity to squeeze the truth out of the Tao prince. Pirika must hear everything.

"Admit it Ren, you are just using Pirika for your own advantage. What could she possibly offer for you to befriend her out-of-the-blue? Say it, Anna is dead after all. She wouldn't be able to do anything about your schemes."

Jeanne arrived at the scene carrying two brimming goblets. She almost spilled the contents in shock when the Kaminari heir seized her cousin by his tuxedo's lapels. Chocolove tried to pull them apart.

"Guys, let's keep it cool okay?"

"Anna is NOT dead! Do you really want me to answer your question? Yes, I only made friends with Pirika so that she could help me find her in the other two kingdoms!" Ren admitted angrily, oblivious of the person behind him.

"What did you say?" the subject of the argument sobbed. "I thought that it was too good to be true for us to be friends but I shook off my apprehensions after getting to know you more. Please tell me that you are only lying… That you only befriended me because I could do you a favour…"

Prince Ren lowered his head and let go of Lyserg. "It's all true. I'm sorry…" he mumbled without looking at her.

"I'm so stupid, so stupid!" the Kouri princess darted away in tears.

"Pirika, wait!" Lyserg dashed after her.

"This is going to be a night of heart breaks…" Chocolove sighed.

The Tao heir slumped into a nearby bench to take a rest. His well-thought out plan wouldn't push through now that Pirika was furious at him. How could he find Anna? Everything he had worked hard for went down the drain all thanks to a person whom he considered a friend throughout the years.

Jeanne sat beside him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder to comfort him. The prince was surprised at the unexpected gesture from her but he did not mind. Perhaps all he needed now was a consoling embrace. Besides, his temple had begun throbbing during the quarrel.

"Don't worry Renny. I'm sure Lyserg and Pirika would get over this and we would all become friends again," Chocolove approached him.

"Shut up, Chocolove! My headache's getting worse when you speak."

"Maybe we should go back to the academy so that you could take a rest..." Jeanne suggested.

"Yes, maybe I just need some sleep." The prince's eyes were starting to droop.

Jean motioned for one of the waiters to help her lift Prince Ren. They assisted him into a waiting carriage outside. The prince was already groggy.

"I will accompany Ren to the academy, Chocolove. Please stay here and look for my cousin and Pirika. Kindly tell Lyserg that we are already on our way."

* * *

"Yoh, can we dance?" Anna snatched the Kasai heir's hand and pulled him into the dance area before he could even react.

"You owe me one after my brother," Prince Hao called out to her.

Yoh could tell that something went wrong. "Where are the drinks, Anna?" he asked.

"Your crazy fiancée took it from me and drank it all," she responded as they bowed down at each other in unison with other dancers.

"Oh… What are we going to do now?" The prince stole a quick look at his twin who was busy checking out the exposed breasts of a nearby female dignitary.

"Your brother seemed to be enjoying the ball laughing at other attendees' outfit and hair style. Maybe he doesn't pose as a threat after all and Tamao should be spending the whole night sitting on the toilet with her loose bowels." Anna chuckled to herself. At least she got her instant revenge.

"Have you spotted the Kaminari prince yet?" her partner inquired.

"No I haven't. This place is too huge. After this dance, I'm going to roam around at the other side of the hall and look for him. Go back to your brother so that he wouldn't become suspicious…" The blond girl saw the other Kasai prince talking with a bunch of well-endowed ladies. "…and to prevent him from tarnishing your kingdom's reputation. Just tell him that I'm in the powder room. Surely, he wouldn't go there to pester me."

"Alright, sounds like a good plan to me…" Prince Yoh paused as he twirled the girl. When she came back to his arms, he pushed her lightly towards him so that she's closer.

Then he mustered the courage to finally say, "I have something to tell you…"

The blond girl was not able to respond as there was a loud explosion that came from above the hall.


	4. Shattered

Shards of glass rained down on the royal ball goers after the crystal chandelier exploded in the air. Prince Yoh immediately grabbed Anna's hand and scrambled away from the dance area as what remained of the metal structure came crashing down at the center of the room. The orchestra had already disbanded and only the screams of frightened guests filled the air. Four Royal Patch Academy instructors frantically lifted the chair of Headmaster Goldva who was still sound asleep despite the chaos around him. Duke Liam Diethel can be seen on the stage shouting instructions to his men. The police scattered themselves around the room and started to herd the students and other guests towards the exit.

"Yoh, come on!" Anna tried to pull the Kasai heir towards the escaping crowd.

"I cannot find my brother and Tamao," the prince yanked his arm from the blonde's grip and desperately scanned the surroundings for his twin and fiancée. He searched every nook and cranny of the hall despite angry protests from his companion who was tailing him from behind. When Anna was finally able to catch up, she walked in front of the Kasai prince and swung her left hand across his cheek to bring him back to his senses.

"Yoh, you are the heir to the Kasai throne. The most urgent thing right now is to get you out of here."

"But Hao and Tamao…"

"…will be safe. Trust me. They could make it on their own."

A pair of hands grabbed the two by the arm and dragged them towards the congregating people at the door. "Your Highnesses, now is not the right time to have a lovers' quarrel." It was the chief of the Royal Police. As he tugged them towards the exit, Duke Liam spotted a tall man in waiter's uniform among the flock of rushing guests. He wore a smug look and walked in a calm manner - a total oddball among a group of panic-stricken people.

"Get that guy!" the duke barked at the nearby officers.

The man attempted to run dispersing the crowd like ants but the Royal Police was right on his trail. It took five officers to totally subdue him and he was brought to the chief for questioning.

"I apologize your majesties but I could not personally see you through your safety." Duke Liam motioned one officer to accompany Prince Yoh and Anna out of the venue. The two tried to peek at the suspected bomber's face out of curiosity. Anna stared at the man with a strong sense of familiarity and for a few seconds a flood of painful memories began to flash into her head. The clean shaven man likewise gaped at her as if he had just seen a ghost.

"What's wrong Anna?" the Prince of Kasai held her by the shoulder as she rubbed her throbbing temples with her fingers.

"Nothing… I'm probably… tired."

* * *

**In the boy's dormitory of the Royal Patch Academy...**

"Anna?" Prince Ren squinted his eyes at the person hovering above him. The girl was caressing his cheek the way his mother did when he was sick. It felt good that someone was caring for him as if he was a seven year old boy again. He could feel a warm damp cloth being wiped on his bare chest and that's when he realized that he was naked from waist up.

"Anna?" he asked again.

"Yes Ren. I'm here."

"You're back," he reached out to touch her face but the girl took his hand and placed it over her bosom.

The Kaminari prince gathered his strength to sit up and enclosed her in his arms. "I miss you Anna…"

"You are still weak." She spoke to his ear with a soft lulling tone.

"I've been looking for you." He held her by the nape and brought her face closer to his until their foreheads touched. "Everybody is saying that you are dead. I did not believe them. I knew you were alive. I knew it."

The girl choked back tears.

"It's alright, Anna. Your parents are gone but you still have me. I am here. I am always here."

"I love you Ren. I have been wanting to tell you ever since I-"

The prince did not let her finish as he instantly captured her lips the way that he imagined it to be on their wedding night. He had long been waiting for her to say those words. He wanted for them to go home tomorrow, get married as soon as possible then raise a dozen feisty children just like them. He gently pulled her to his bed and laid her down without breaking the kiss. She was only wearing a nightie without any undies so it was easy for him to see what was underneath in the dark and to feel the curves of her body through the thin fabric. She let out a gasp when he began fondling her breasts which were surprisingly ample. He immediately withdrew his hands for fear that he was making her feel violated. He was a gentleman after all.

"Is it alright?" He was aching for her to answer yes.

She took his hand, slipped it under her nightgown and cupped it over her bare breast. "I am yours and yours alone."

* * *

**Aboard the Homura, the Kasai royal ship...**

Prince Hao yawned and stretched his legs on top of a vacant chair even though he was only wearing a bathrobe to breakfast. He had a wonderful time last night. He couldn't decide on which part of the ball was his most favorite: (1) Tamao with loose bowels, (2) seeing an enemy prince almost passed out or (3) the commotion that rocked the entire venue literally.

Alas the excitement from last night had worn out and he was stuck again with these boring people. He spotted his twin brother stealing glances at his personal maid who seemed to notice what he was doing but chose to ignore him. It was excruciating to watch these two. Breakfast could have been more exciting if there was a third wheel of the jealous kind but Tamao opted to have her morning meal in bed in case she needed to run to the toilet afterwards.

"You seemed a bit cheerful after what happened last night," Anna stated her observations while slicing a bacon into little pieces.

"Well the incident did spice up the event," Prince Hao sipped his coffee with extreme satisfaction. "Let's just say, the party was a blast."

"I heard that some people were severely injured and you're okay with that?" The blonde looked at him with disgust. "Where did you disappear to by the way? Your twin brother was so worried I had to slap him to his senses."

"Oh, you were, little brother? I never expected that. Just to satisfy the curiosity of your lady here, I was outside comforting a certain lass who had loose bowels last night. Poor girl. She got so exhausted from all the trips she made to the ladies' room. I wonder what she ate or drank to upset her stomach at the ball. She stank like the sewers of Kaminari."

Anna gripped the knife until her knuckles turned white.

"Speaking of those other wretched kingdoms, I saw the prince of Kaminari being accompanied to a carriage by none other than my ex-fiancée minutes before the explosion. Isn't that a bit strange? He seemed too drunk. I wonder where he got the liquor. I had been inquiring about it but the waiters were as clueless as my brother here."

"How would you know that it's him? You are just jealous that your ex-fiancée found a far better man than you. " The blonde did not wait for his answer. Instead, she stood up and threw her napkin on the table. As expected, Prince Yoh followed her and left his twin brother all by himself.

Anna settled at the part of the ship overlooking the busy port. She could see the roof of the disastrous Royal Friendship Ball venue from afar. She was relieved that Prince Ren was unharmed but disappointed that they were not able to meet. It was another missed opportunity to return to Kouku.

"Are you okay?" Yoh reluctantly placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I cannot rely on Ren anymore. Fate appears to be playing a joke on us. If I wanted to come back, I would have to stop depending on him and find my own way home. But... I cannot do that alone while I'm in your kingdom. Will you help me go back?"

The prince nodded. She need not ask for his assistance because he had promised not so long ago that he would help her no matter what.

"Will you… come stay with me?" she blushed.

The prince looked surprised. His heart was tickled at the mere thought of Anna wanting him to live with her.

"I can't," he whispered after much thought.

The girl smiled. "I was expecting that from you." Yet deep down, she had wished that he had said yes even though it was too risky for her to keep him by her side.

"I do not want to endanger your life by living in your kingdom as a fugitive. If I stay in Kasai and become king, I will try everything in my power to invalidate the peace pact between the four kingdoms so we can freely see each other anytime."

"Better keep your promise then, Yoh Asakura."

The prince raised his right hand. "I swore to the Great Spirit." Then he took the blond girl's hand and squeezed it.

"I'm looking forward to that day when I can be with you without any complications... When that day comes, I will forever be by your side..."

* * *

**At the boy's dormitory of the Royal Patch Academy...**

"What do you mean I need to go home NOW?" The irate prince of Kaminari asked his former personal bodyguard who was sitting comfortably on his bed. Bason enjoyed watching him pace to and fro just like the king when he was making a difficult decision.

"Your highness, it is your father's orders to take you back to the kingdom the soonest. Do you want to read the telegram from him again?" Bason reached for a parchment from his side pocket.

Prince Ren irritably waved his hand.

"I was informed by the Royal Police Chief about the threat to your life yesterday morning. Duke Diethel assured me that you would be safe. The culprit is already in police custody."

"It is not in my nature to cower in the face of danger, Bason. You have underestimated my abilities by not telling ME that MY life was in danger. Great Spirit! Why are people keeping secrets from me all the time?"

"I know you are upset, Your Highness but our immediate concern right now is for you to come back to Kaminari. After what happened last night, every kingdom in the world is pulling out its royal bloods from the academy. You would eventually find yourself the lone student here, Your Majesty."

Someone knocked at the door.

"I am not in the mood for additional visitors right now!" the prince yelled.

"It's me," Lyserg's voice came from the other side.

Prince Ren immediately opened the door to reveal his friend and Princess Pirika who looked anxious upon noticing a bulky man in his room. He invited them in and quickly shut the door.

"Guys, this is Bason, one of Kaminari's generals and my former bodyguard. Bason, this is Lyserg Diethel, the son of the Royal Police Chief and this is Pirika Usui, the princess of Kouri. If you are not comfortable with each other, you may all leave." A clearly infuriated Prince Ren pointed at the door.

"I am not in Kaminari right now. Besides, this bed is so soft. Just go on with your discussion I'm just going to take a quick nap." Bason laid down still and within seconds he was snoring. The prince knew too well that he was faking it.

"Can he be trusted?" Lyserg asked.

"Yes, I knew him since I was a little boy. Can you be trusted?" the prince gritted his teeth.

"Look I'm sorry Ren. We did not reveal the plan to you because you would surely find a way to deal with the death threat sender yourself. We had to sedate you so you would not protest while we extract you out of the venue."

"Who else knew? Was she involved?" the prince nodded at the direction of the Kouri royalty.

"Excuse me?" the princess folded her arms across her chest. "I have not forgotten what you said to me at the ball."

Prince Ren felt a bit guilty. He ought to apologize to the girl but his disappointment over the action of his friends was more prominent.

"No, Pirika has nothing to do with this," Lyserg clarified. "Only the headmaster, a few instructors, my father, Jeanne and me…"

_Jeanne… He saw her left the room early in the morning._

"So this whole plan was a family affair huh and I thought we had the privilege of being escorted by the Royal Police Chief because you are his son." Prince Ren recalled the events that had transpired last night. Everything made sense now. "What the hell did you put in my drink?"

"It's just a drug to make you drowsy and…" Lyserg was too ashamed to continue.

"AND?" Prince Ren inquired impatiently.

"... hallucinate in some cases."

The Kaminari heir groaned. "So it was the drug after all. I almost thought Anna was alive. I saw her in my room and we had s-. Never mind!" Prince Ren blushed at the very thought of his intimate moment with his fiancé.

_It felt so real._

The room was filled with silence until the Kouri princess broke it. "You are right. I came with Lyserg to tell you that you have been right all along, Ren," Pirika whispered.

The prince gave her a bewildered look. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw her. I saw your Anna. Well, she fitted the description. She had the same name."

"What makes you so sure? You have never seen her before?"

"A girl's got intuition you know. She's with the Kasai delegation."

Prince Ren let out a smile. "Wake up Bason. We're leaving soon."

* * *

**At the Royal Police headquarters...**

Duke Liam Diethel tossed the report papers on the table and sat down across the captured bombing suspect. The guy was calm and collected despite being handcuffed to his chair while being surrounded by armed police men.

"What time is it?" he inquired at his interrogator.

The duke took out his pocket watch. "9:30"

"You only have 15 minutes."

"Are you in a hurry? You are not going anywhere for a long time." The officers in the room sniggered at the chief's joke but the bombing suspect did not lose his composure. "Luchist Lasso, a once decorated officer, murdered the former police chief, now a hired assassin. You have been evading us for seven years. You know, you look less sinister without the goatee."

"I am the reason why you have your job right now, Diethel," the suspect smirked.

"Don't give yourself credit, Lasso. The former chief was bound to be sacked anyway. It was inevitable after a death row prisoner escaped under his nose and a hostage taking involving the deceased queen's son had gone awry."

There was a momentary look of surprise in Luchist's face.

"Oh you did not know that the queen who had personally introduced you into the police force had children? That confidential information is to be divulged only to high-ranking officers. You were already being considered for a top spot weeks before you've blown a hole into your superior's head."

"I do not regret my action. I would gladly riddle that motherfucker's face with bullets again."

"The man is already buried six feet under and you do not have any bullets with you. Such a waste of talent, Lasso. You know what, I can help you go back to the force if you would tell me the mastermind behind the plot to kill the Kaminari prince."

"What will you do if I don't?" the hired assassin challenged the chief.

_Okay. It's time to put the bad cop on. Sorry but you asked for it._

Duke Liam took out the revolver from his pocket, loaded it with one bullet then poked it at Luchist's forehead.

"Maybe you could ask the former police chief yourself."

"My my my Diethel, I did not know you have it in you," the hired assassin sneered.

"Nothing personal against you, Lasso. My wife was killed by an assassin to get back at me. I just hate your kind. Now, have you changed your mind?" the duke slightly pulled the trigger.

Luchist began to laugh hysterically. "Save that bullet for yourself, Diethel. Do you really think it was this easy? A seasoned assassin like me will be hard to spot in a crowd but you did because I let you. Do you know why?"

The color drained from the royal police chief's face. "Lock this bastard up," the duke instructed his men before he launched himself from his seat and quickly left the interrogation room.

"Men, there will be a second attempt to murder the prince of Kaminari. The third, fourth and fifth squads go to the academy right now and secure the Kaminari prince if he is still there. First and second squads, come to the port with me. In both locations, sniff the area for planted bombs and take in any suspicious person you encounter. Lilly, what time will the Kaminari royal ship leave?" he asked his secretary.

"9:30 this morning, sir."

The duke looked at his pocket watch. It was 9:40.

* * *

**Aboard the Raikou, the Kaminari royal ship...**

Bason stood firmly by the prince's cabin. "Leave! His Majesty wanted to rest," he told the cook's assistant who brought a platter of cakes and tea for the Kaminari heir. He was refusing entry to anyone except himself as part of a request from Prince Ren. Unable to convince the rigid bodyguard, the assistant slammed the tray of desserts by the receiving table near the cabin door. His master would be furious if he found out that his gift to the prince was not received.

Bason sampled one of the cakes from the tray after the assistant had left. He was bored. He missed the military training back at home when he was still shouting orders at newbies. He was relieved from his position as a general after the king found out that he was sending telegrams to Princess Jun in behalf of a foot soldier, Lee Pai Long who was her lover before she got married. He was not totally fired because of his good relationship with the prince but he was reinstated as a discreet bodyguard. The Kaminari heir was not aware of his demotion not until he admitted earlier after ceaseless questioning from the prince as to why the royal ship had already anchored weeks before the ball.

_I should get used to this kind of life. I'm already getting old. Maybe my time is up._

Bason rested his back on the door to get some nap and while doing so he could hear a faint ticking from behind the door. He pressed his ear on the wood so that he could listen more to whatever it was that's making the sound from the prince's cabin. His heart stopped the moment he recognized what it was.

* * *

**At the port of Morphia...**

A terrified crowd was already gathering at the port by the time the Royal Police had arrived. Duke Liam Diethel watched in despair as the fiery ship was consumed by the sea piece by piece. He was too late. He miscalculated and people died.

"Sir," a police officer saluted the duke. "It's confirmed. That's the Raikou, the Kaminari royal ship."

The chief could do nothing but nod.

"Sir…" the officer hesitated.

"Is there something else?"

"I've talked to our men stationed here. They claimed that they saw your son board the ship together with the Kaminari prince."


	5. The Last Kasai Warrior

King Ryuuken Tori sat grimly at the center of the long table as his companions waited quietly for his announcement. All the high-ranking officers of both the Kaminari and Kouku royal armies were called over to the Kouku palace for an emergency meeting. Although nothing was mentioned about the agenda, everybody knew what this was all about. The investigation regarding the murder of the Kouku royal family had finally come to a conclusion. There was a spreading rumor that the perpetrator of the crime had already been identified.

King Yuan Tao tapped his fingers on the wooden table impatiently. He was certain that the announcement would not come as a surprise to him. Hideki was too foolish to ignore the reports from General Tori, the Kouku king's former security adviser. Now the right hand man became the new king and the Kaminari monarch expected him to make more sensible decisions than his predecessor.

King Yuan's tapping grew louder as a show of his restlessness. He wanted to end this meeting as quickly as possible so that he could start preparing his army. War was inevitable. They had to formulate a strategy against the military power of Kasai. Moreover, a telegram from his daughter who had stopped speaking with him years ago, came this morning. He was not able to read it as he went rushing to Kouku the minute he was told about the emergency council. He would not admit it to his wife but he was thrilled to have received something from his eldest child, Jun who had loathed him after marrying her off to a foreign nobleman who was twice her age. He only did this to protect her from that ambitious foot soldier, Lee Pailong. Perhaps amidst the brewing war he could finally make peace with his firstborn. "I believe we are complete King Tori. What's hindering you from making the announcement?" King Yuan finally ran out of patience.

"I'm sorry Your Highness but we are still waiting for an important guest." King Tori replied. They heard someone being dragged on his feet from behind the door. "I think he is here."

A pair of soldiers came in with a resisting white-haired man whose hands were tied behind his back. His clothes were bloodied and his face was badly bruised.

"Some townsfolk consistently reported someone trespassing in a dead blacksmith's house every evening. I had a few soldiers watched that place last night. They caught this guy rummaging through the dead man's belongings as if looking for something," the new king of Kouku explained.

"I don't understand what's the significance of this petty thief in our meeting today. We do not have time for such minor crimes, King Tori," King Yuan said irritably.

"Let me finish Your Highness. I think this will intrigue you. Our men confiscated his belongings and he had this in his possession." King Tori motioned his soldiers to come forward. A sword was laid out in front of the generals.

"By Great Spirit! That's the blade of a Kasai warrior," General Tako examined the sword with a five-point star engraved on the scabbard. He unsheathed the sword and marvelled at its beauty. "I don't know much about Kasai weapons. I've heard of only one - the _Harusame_. It's a legendary sword that can only be wielded by the greatest warrior in Kasai. Only their king chooses who will own it next."

"Amidamaru, that's the name of the greatest warrior of Kasai," the man spoke with pride despite his bleeding lips. "Your people have to resort to shooting me with arrows laced with paralyzing powder just to apprehend me. Where is the courage in that?" One of the soldiers punched him at the stomach to shut him up. Amidamaru coughed out blood. The cowards had been torturing him since last night while he was tightly bound.

"You are a spy, aren't you? Do you know that you are breaking the peace treaty by trespassing in this kingdom? The penalty is death!" King Yuan seethed with anger.

"Your Highness, if I may?" King Tori motioned the Kaminari monarch to calm down. He then fumbled for something in his robe's pocket. He gently placed a pin on top of the table next to the sword. "Does this seem familiar to you?"

The soldiers pushed the warrior towards the table so that he could have a better look. The shock on Amidamaru's face was enough to answer the king of Kouku's inquiry.

"This pin was found at the crime scene after our royal family was killed. Now tell me, what is your motive behind the murder?"

"None because we did not do it. Nobody from our side is foolish enough to start another war. Maybe you have a lot of enemies. I've been locked up in your dungeons long enough for me to see your barbaric ways."

Another punch connected with his jaw.

There were murmurings from the crowd of generals.

"Not foolish enough? Then why come here? Admit it that you are spying for your scheming king!" the Kaminari monarch's voice boomed. "My good men, this is a strong proof that those two kingdoms have plans on declaring war on us. We should retaliate! Avenge the death of the royal family!"

The murmurings grew louder as the generals argue with one another.

"What if he is telling the truth?"

"Would you believe that scoundrel? He is a spy!"

"King Hideki would not want us to go to war…"

"The king is dead and these people murdered him! It is just right to seek for justice!"

"Will declaring war on them do any justice?"

"Then what do you suggest? Let them get away with murder?"

Amidamaru gritted his teeth. These barbarians were putting the blame on them even without sufficient proof. The pin could not have been Prince Yoh's. He saw him wearing the heirloom during his training sessions. The prince was too gentle, too naïve to ever ignite a war with another kingdom. Someone was clearly setting him up. "You are mistaken! We have nothing to do with the killings! Someone is orchestrating a war by putting the blame on us. Kasai and Kouri are flourishing even without you. We would not throw a century of peace away just to be destroyed by some senseless war. Do not be fooled!"

The heated argument was momentarily halted when several loud raps from a man shouting King Yuan's name came from behind the door. The guards outside tried to stop him but he had managed to barge into the room.

"Kaido, what are you doing here?" It was the Kaminari royal messenger.

"King Yuan! I have an important message for you!" the exhausted messenger handed the king a telegram. It was from his daughter, the one he was hoping to read by the time he got home.

"Why is this open? This is a confidential letter! Who opened this?" King Yuan demanded an answer from the frightened man.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness but the queen wanted to read it already. She had sent for me to get you after doing so. She was hysterical, Your Highness. I couldn't refuse her."

The king felt cold as he calmly unfolded the paper.

> **Ren is dead.**

He dropped the telegram and grabbed the messenger by the shoulders. "Don't mess around with me! What's the meaning of this? I will have you beheaded if you are playing a joke on me!"

"I am not, Your Majesty. There is also another telegram from the Royal Patch Academy," the poor messenger shook with fear as he handed another paper to the monarch. The king skimmed the letter as he did not have the will to read it in its entirety.

> **Royal ship bombed… All of the passengers perished… Your son is dead…**

King Yuan howled in despair. "Not my son! Not Ren, Noooo!" Before anyone could stop him, he snatched the _Harusame_ from the table and drove it straight into Amidamaru's chest.

The Kasai warrior went limp and fell on his back. As blood seeped from his fatal wound, he saw the portrait of a family hanging by the wall. The parents were smiling but their daughter reminded him of someone... A blond feisty girl in an immortalized pout.

"Anna…"


	6. The King's Hand

**Three days ago...**

_We were friends in Kouku even before you knew each other._

Faust's words echoed in Amidamaru's mind. The swordsman had known the prince's former tutor for a very long time in Kasai. This statement did not make any sense to him.

"Speak nothing but the truth," the warrior said between clenched teeth. He sheathed his sword and approached an open window. He stared out into the quiet forest and waited for Faust to explain himself.

The blond doctor sighed before starting. He reached for the nearest chair and beckoned his wife to seat beside him.

_This is going to take a while..._

"I came from a long line of medicine men who had been serving the Kouku royal family for ages. I was tasked by Prince Hideki Kyouyama to find a cure for a growing tumor in his father's stomach. The solution was really simple but gruesome. Cut open the king's belly, take the lump out then stitch back the flesh together. It would be an agonizing and bloody procedure and naturally, the queen did not approve of it. At that time, I was in the process of making a concoction that can numb the body and slow down your heart beat."

Amidamaru scoffed, "You mean a poison that could paralyze someone."

"No, no, definitely not that. It was intended for medicinal purposes in order to save lives. You see, when someone cuts you, you tend to flee or fight back. It's just human nature. I postulated that it would be easier to perform an excruciatingly painful procedure on a person who would not react negatively so I thought about making a drug that could counter the human body's fight or flight mechanism. It would be a revolutionary breakthrough in the field of medicine if I were successful. However, everything was still theoretical and my formula was not perfect. The king died of course, having received no drastic treatment but I managed to pique the interest of the newly crowned king. Hideki was more open to such innovation. He wanted me to continue my research. He was willing to grant whatever resources that I need without asking for anything in return. Unfortunately, he cannot provide me with the main ingredient that was missing from my concoction - the Kouri butterbur. He gave me sufficient funding instead so that I could leave the kingdom and go to another land that's a trading partner of Kouri. It was there that I met my lovely Eliza."

Faust gazed at his wife who smiled back at him. He could still remember the first time he saw her. She was radiating with beauty and tenderness. He instantly fell for her.

"She was the personal assistant of Kasai's most affluent trader, Mikihisa who was closing business deals for his family."

Amidamaru heard that story long ago. King Mikihisa's family was involved in exporting butterbur and other products to foreign lands. That was also the reason why it was easy for him to establish a good relationship with Kouri's King Lycan even though he was just married into the Asakura clan.

"I eventually wedded my Eliza and I continued to be Mikihisa's close friend despite him being crowned as the new king of Kasai. We often saw each other during his foreign trips. It was him who helped me settle down with my love."

Eliza closed her eyes and reminisced their first few months as husband and wife. She longed to go back to that time when everything had been peaceful.

"Then my financial woes began." Faust continued. "My funds from Kouku were almost depleted. I was running out of coins to buy food and butterbur. My experiments were failing and our neighbors were complaining about the stench of dead rats. I am still deeply ashamed up to this day of having experimented on innocent creatures. They did not wake up after they drank my medicine. I was at the lowest point of my life when King Mikihisa offered me a job at the palace to tutor his twins. I would get a room of my own to continue my research. I would be provided with free Kouri butterbur and Eliza would serve as a kitchen assistant at the palace. Nobody would ever find out about where I came from. The king assured me that. It was convenient yet dangerous. I accepted because I knew I was this close to finding the perfect formula. There was one condition though… The king requested that I become a secret emissary between him and King Hideki Kyouyama."

The white-haired warrior was taken aback. He did not know that King Mihisa had entangled himself with some serious law-breaking activities before.

"It had something to do with a century old mystery that I cannot divulge to you even if you strangle me, Amidamaru. Let me tell you this though… Both kings wanted to terminate the peace treaty."

"By starting a war?" the Kasai warrior shot him an incredulous look.

"No, by ending the hatred brought about by the stringent terms of the treaty. The two kings haven't personally met. It was too risky. We would all come to the place you now call the dukedom of Mont St. Michel. I would meet with the Kouku king in secret then pass on their messages to one another. It went on for years until that day when the young Prince Hao overheard us arguing in the throne room."

* * *

_Flashback…_

_"I think it's fruitless, Your Highness… I know your intentions are good but we should stop before anyone finds out who we are communicating with. You cannot risk your crown or your life anymore. After all, we haven't made much progress yet. Perhaps this is not the right time to question the status quo. Let the future generation figure it out and deal with it. In the mean time, we should just focus on grooming your next heir."_

_"I believe we have already started that by imposing the royal training on Hao," King Mikihisa remained stoic on the throne._

_"With all due respect, Prince Hao is really smart but_ _he is also becoming a problem. He doesn't know how to listen. He is mean to the palace_ _staff including yours truly. He lacks empathy and he bullies his brother. I'm sorry for my use of harsh words but he is a privileged little prick with no respect for anyone. You cannot teach good manners in a royal training. On the other hand, his twin brother, Prince Yoh… he may seem a bit gullible and indecisive but he has compassion for other people. You just need to train him well in the arts of diplomacy and he would be perfect as king."_

_"Faust, as per tradition, Hao is older than him -"_

_"By three minutes!" The doctor wanted to pull out his hair. "I know trouble when_ _I see one, Your Highness. It looks like you are sticking by the book when it comes to governing your own turf. It's just ironic. Clearly, you are not the type to follow rules. Let me put it this way, Your Highness... You are trying your best to establish harmony among the four kingdoms but you need continuity. You must have an heir who had the same motivation and vision as you. Otherwise, all your efforts will be wasted."_

_Faust_ _walked to and fro in deep thought. He scanned his surroundings for any palace guards who were eavesdropping on them. Fortunately, the king had sent them all away before they started their conversation. "I might just take Eliza with me back to Kouku when your cruel son's reign would begin,"_ _he whispered loudly._

_"To Kouku, you say?" the ten year old prince emerged from behind the grand piano. He had been dozing off there but was awaken when the two adults came in. "Father, did I hear him correctly? This despicable man here is from an enemy kingdom?" the_ _young Hao pointed at Faust. "He ought to be hanged, Father, but you knew, right? You knew all along." The prince took a vial from his pocket._

_"Where did you get that?" Faust threw him a stern look._

_"Oh, I've been to your secret room and mixed my own concoctions there."_

_The doctor tried to keep his cool. "Young man, I am not sure what it is that you're holding in your hand but that looks dangerous. Those_ _ingredients in my storage are not safe to play with."_

_The prince slowly advanced towards his tutor. "I_ _have always hated you, you know. It was obvious that you prefer my weakling brother over me who is a more rightful ruler. But you!" the young Hao faced the king, "You disappointed me Father!"_

_King Mikihisa rose_ _from his seat and approached his son_. _"Hao, I want you to calm down... You don't fully understand what is going on."_

_"Shut up!" the boy clenched his fists._

_"Guards, guards, we have a situation here," Faust calmly called out to the palace sentinels stationed just outside the door." They came running to the throne room in utter confusion._

_"Please accompany the prince to his room. He is quite upset," requested the doctor._

_The guards held the prince in between them. Surprisingly, he did not punch or kick anyone. He just kept on glaring at his father as he was gently pulled away._

_"Oh, before you go, the vial please…" Faust stretched out his hand so that the young Hao could place_ _the bottle on his palm._

_With youthful agility, the boy opened the vial and threw the contents at his father's face._ _The king screamed in agony as the acid burned and melted his skin._

_"That's for betraying me, Father! You are a traitor! You are in cahoots with the enemy! I hate you!"_

_The guards quickly got hold of the screaming prince and dragged him towards the door. More palace_ _sentinels rushed to the scene to aid the king. Faust shouted instructions amidst the chaos in the room._

* * *

"Fortunately, no one believed Prince Hao. The palace people hated him since he was obnoxious. So he was sent over to Mont St. Michel to live with the duke. Partially, to silence him but mostly to teach him some manners. Eliza and I were sent to the Kasai border to bury the true reason for the king's burnt face. The exile was my idea so that the rumors would die down. I couldn't go back to Kouku. I did not want to cause trouble to King Hideki, too. Communication between the two monarchs stopped abruptly when I was exiled. King Mikihisa believed that the relationship with Kouku had soured because King Hideki did not also make any efforts to reach out to him. So King Mikihisa resorted to sending spies."

Amidamaru was beginning to understand the purpose of their missions before. He initially thought that the king might just be paranoid.

"As for me, I've gotten used to living at the border. I sold medicines to both Kouku and Kasai customers. I built a raft to cross the Great Spirit's River in the dead of the night in order to transport my goods. I would sell them in nearby towns the following morning. The peace treaty was effective in keeping citizens away from the border so it was good for doing business."

"One night, I met that goofball Mosuke by the river. It was apparent that he had been drinking while working. He got too drunk that he accidentally drove a newly forged sword to his left foot to keep it steady. He was an ardent believer of the Great Spirit so he bloodily limped his way towards the river to soak his pierced foot in the water thinking it had magical powers. He had already passed out when I found him by a tree so I carried him over to my raft and brought him over to our quaint house. As I began to tend his wound, he started kicking and throwing punches when I thought he was already knocked out. He was delirious. I had to do what I had to do. I restrained him with the help of Eliza and gave him my experimental medicine. Death would claim him anyway if I could not give him proper treatment. Well, it worked! He became a friend and a regular customer. He resold my medicines as a sideline to his day job. Things got even better. I made a trading partner in Chikyuu who was selling Kouri butterbur. I spent my earnings on those herbs to produce more bottles of the medicine which I branded as the sleeping serum. A few drops would help you sleep soundly. Drink more than that and you would be induced into a coma-like state."

"That's the potion that was used to put the Kouku palace people to sleep, " Amidamaru repeated his theory earlier.

The doctor nodded. "I did not know who was Mosuke's client but someone did plan the murder of the Kouku royal family and he knew where to get the goods."

* * *

**Present time...**

Faust slightly opened the wooden window and peered into the darkness. Apart from the usual sounds made by the creatures of the night, the surroundings were eerily still. He told his wife to dim the lamp so as not to attract anything from outside - be it human or animal. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly. From a great distance he could hear the thudding of horse hooves and the soft clanking of metal against metal accompanied by shouts of men and splashes of water. Trouble was coming. He was sure of it.

His wife gave him an anxious look. She was already put under a great amount of stress ever since Amidamaru came to confront him about Mosuke's order logbook. He had to divulge his long-kept secret to the Kasai warrior in order to appease him and clarify things. They were expecting him to return anytime soon but he did not.

"Do you think Amidamaru is alright? He has not yet dropped by our hut" His sweet wife still managed to be worried about him even though she had recently witnessed the warrior threaten him with his sword. He admired her deeply caring nature and forgiving heart. These qualities were what he loved most about her. He felt a pang of guilt for the kind of life he had subject her into - always hiding, always on the move.

He approached his Eliza and kissed her forehead. "I'm sure he is fine, My Love… but right now, we need to take care of ourselves."

He took the lamp from his wife then went to one of his antique cabinets and opened a locked drawer. He skimmed his journal, peeled out a particular page then took out a vial full of green liquid. This small bottle contained his life's work. He had stopped producing the sleeping serum after the Kouku royal family's murder for fear that it could be traced back to him. It was all that was left of it. They could start a new life in a faraway land, maybe try to raise a child of their own and grow old together.

He folded the piece of paper and together with the vial, inserted it on his trousers' pocket. His coat was long enough to hide the bulge. He grabbed his coin purse from the dining table then pulled a scarf from one of the drawers and wrapped it around his wife's neck.

"Eliza, we have to go… Danger is coming to us…"

They stealthily made their way to the back of the house. Faust slowly opened the door but a pair of hands pushed them back in.


	7. The Third War Commences

Faust grabbed his wife's hand and pulled her behind him while a number of Kaminari and Kouku soldiers pointed their swords at them. The rest began looting their little cottage for food and supplies. Faust's heart sank as he heard his medicine vials being cleared from the cabinet and thrown on the floor as they were deemed useless. His livelihood had become nothing but broken pieces of glass. Thankfully, his most important life work was sitting safely in his pocket. He could hear his frightened wife sobbing from behind him as the soldiers trashed their once peaceful home.

Two men in golden armor entered and scanned the house with their eyes.

"It's strange that someone lives across the Great Spirit's River and very close to the border, don't you think?" King Yuan Tao of Kaminari wondered out loud.

King Ryuuken Tori of Kouku nodded in agreement. "Must have been a spy or a host to that Kasai spy you have executed earlier, Your Grace."

The Tao king smirked and patted the hilt of what appeared to be the Harusame hanging from his waist.

Faust clenched his fist while Eliza's sobs turned into wails. Now they knew what had happened to Amidamaru.

"I'm just a lowly merchant, Your Highnesses." Faust bowed down. "Everyone is welcome in my home as long as he is from MY side of the river."

King Yuan ignored his retort and addressed the soldiers, "Once you're done with your pillaging, kill this bastard. His would be the first blood shed. You can do whatever you want with the woman for all I care." The king beckoned the other monarch to leave.

A couple of soldiers pulled the husband and wife apart. One of them began punching Faust on the face while the other had grabbed Eliza by the hair and pinned her down to the floor.

"Your Highness, I beg of you.. Please spare my wife. She had only done what a dutiful spouse would do." Faust pleaded in between punches. Blood dripped from his mouth and his right eye had turned an ugly purple. He watched as Eliza kicked and screamed while her skirt was being ripped off. She desperately covered her bare chest after the soldier had torn her blouse and stared down at her with lustful eyes.

"Please, please bestow mercy on us as we have bestowed mercy on the princess of Kouku when she came to us!" Faust cried out to the kings.

"What did you say?" the Kouku monarch turned around to face him. He ordered the soldiers to stop the couple's torture.

"He is playing with you, Ryuuken. Don't believe his words." King Yuan warned him.

"I'm telling the truth! The princess is alive!"

Eliza shook her head at him. Desperate times called for desperate measures. Faust had to play all of his cards on the table even if his wife did not approve.

She had shown him Anna's night gown, the day before the trio left to sell goods to nearby towns. The ten thousand prayer beads which is a symbol of the Kyouyama royal family was embroidered in gold on the hem of the dress. They promised to each other that the girl's identity would be kept secret between them. After all, the mastermind behind the royal family's murder could still be out there. They did not bother to let the children know that they knew as it would add up to their distress for sure.

"Yes, I swear to the Great Spirit that I'm telling the truth. She said her name was... Anna. I wouldn't know the princess' name if I haven't met her."

The king of Kaminari scoffed, "You could have heard it from the soldiers across the river. We ran a search party for the princess for days."

"She said she was alone and that her family was killed." Faust tried to convince them even more.

"Yes, they were and we are here because we found out that YOUR king did it." The king of Kouku showed him a star-shaped gold pin.

The medicine man stared at it for sometime.

_What the hell were you doing, Yoh?!_

Then something about the emblem caught his eye. Something that King Mikihisa had been trying to prove for years.

Faust ignored the thought and focused on his current predicament. "The prince of Kasai had taken her to the palace. She's with your enemies' hands, Your Majesties."

"Are you saying she was kidnapped by your despicable prince?" King Yuan gave the other monarch a confused look.

"The princess is the sole witness to her parent's murders. It would be wise if you were to extract her from the palace alive so she can tell you what had really transpired." Faust took a quick glance at the two kings in front of him. The Kaminari monarch looked confounded while his Kouku counterpart seemed to be troubled.

He continued with his proposal. "I worked for the Kasai king before. I can help you negotiate for her release. I know the fastest route to the central town as well. I'm offering you my life, my service, Your Majesties, in exchange for my wife's freedom. She's an innocent soul... I beg of you." Faust bowed down and kissed their feet. He knew that he had stooped down low but he was willing to do traitorous deeds if it would mean saving Eliza.

His revelation stirred up murmurs from the Kouku foot soldiers in the room. There was a glimmer of excitement in their eyes. They thought they were going to war to avenge the royal family's deaths but now, they had a better purpose. They were going to rescue their princess. They were more than willing to die to get her back.

"Get his hands tied and bring him with us." King Ryuuken ordered the Kouku soldier who was previously beating Faust up.

"You, tighten your pants and tie the woman. I don't want her running after us." King Yuan barked at the Kaminari soldier who was forcing himself on Eliza earlier.

The soldiers tied the medicine man's hands together behind his back and pushed him towards the door. Faust took one last look at his wife who was being knotted to a chair. He joined the march of the combined armed forces outside. What he had done, he couldn't undo anymore. He wanted to protect Yoh. He wanted to protect Anna. But he wanted to protect his wife the most.

They were already a few meters away from his home when someone started to scream in agony. Faust turned around and saw his wooden cottage being licked by fire. Everybody froze on the spot as one soldier, the man who had tried to defile Eliza was shrieking in pain next to the burning house. His pants were down and blood was flowing down his masculinity.

After tying the woman on the chair, he had pulled his pants down and forced his manhood on her mouth as he was earlier deprived of his prize. The woman had bit down hard. He would have slapped her to death but the other soldiers were quick enough to restrain him. They carried him outside but he managed to grab a torch from another foot soldier who was passing by. He hurtled the stolen torch towards the wooden cottage and it instantly caught fire.

Faust slumped down in anguish. "No! Eliza! Somebody please help her!" He pleaded to the crowd watching the house burn down into splinters.

"Foolish boy..." King Yuan beckoned at a foot soldier holding the reigns of his horse. "Pailong, please shut him up... permanently... "

Faust was prepared to die. There's no point in living without his beloved. He lowered his head to prepare his neck for the blow but it did not come.

Lee Pailong took an arrow instead and fire it right through the head of the screaming soldier. He pulled Faust up and shoved him forward so he could go back in line.

"Please kill me now.." the grieving husband whispered to him as they walked.

"The kings need you." Pailong responded briefly. He wasn't much of a talker.

"I guess you wouldn't know the feeling of loss. You looked young. You probably haven't met the love of your life yet."

The soldier punched him at the gut and whispered to his ear. "You know nothing. Walk or I'll tie you and let the horse do the dragging."

Faust kept his grief from then on. He had resigned to his fate. He had never imagined that he would go down in the four kingdoms' history books as the first prisoner of the third war...

His properties... the first spoils of war

His wife... the first casualty of war.

* * *

**Aboard the Hyouzan, the Kouri royal ship...**

Princess Pirika lifted her skirt up to her knees. She hated the smell down there. She had sneaked out of her cabin and tiptoed towards that part of the ship where they were keeping the traded goods including newly caught seafood. She zigzagged her way into the maze of crates and barrels until she found the wooden box that she was looking for. The crate had a fragile sign stamped on it. She knocked on the wood seven times in a rhythm she had practiced with the boys before they left port. She had been doing this for a few nights already, bringing food and water with her to last them until the next day. The top portion of the box slid open and a disgusted Prince Ren popped out followed by a seasick Lyserg.

"What took you so long and where's our stash?" The prince of Kaminari demanded from her.

The princess folded her arms and scowled at him. "I won't be bringing you anymore. I'm sick of going down here."

She tried her best not to gag at the combined stench of Lyserg's vomit and seafood. "I'm transferring you to my cabin. Plus, I have some grave news to tell..."


	8. The King's Passage

"Let's save the news for later. I want to get out of here myself. Duke puke here is making our prison box filthy."

Prince Ren pushed himself up to climb out of the crate. When his vision had adjusted to the darkness, the ship's crowded storage area seemed like an entirely new world to him. Outside was definitely more inviting despite the fishy odor. He would gladly exchange the stench that was Lyserg's puke in their current "lodging" for it. He stretched his arms and legs a couple of times to zap life back to his lazy limbs. He loved the feeling of physical activity. At long last, their confinement was over. He felt like a free man.

"I don't feel good..." He heard the voice of his companion from behind him.

Lyserg tried to steady himself by holding onto the side of the wooden box in front of him. He had no energy left after his bouts of vomiting earlier. His head lolled in utter defeat as he struggled with his dizziness. He just wanted to close his eyes and stay in that position but his two friends screamed and tugged at him. They managed to lift him out after several attempts to persuade him to move. It was the Kouri princess' mention of a soft bed in her cabin that had finally convinced the boy.

The Kaminari prince placed his friend's arm over his shoulders to support him as they walked. "Not your first time to sail, huh?" he smirked remembering Lyserg's words when he was asking them to let him come. Having the Royal Police chief's son as a stowaway would surely have repercussions in Morphia but that was something they could worry about later on.

Princess Pirika glared at them from in front. "Will you please be quiet?!" The Kouri princess whispered and beckoned them to follow her upstairs when the coast was clear. She led the boys into her cabin and quickly locked the door behind her. The Kaminari prince sat his friend down on the bed. Not a minute had passed when Lyserg made a gagging sound and ran towards the toilet.

"Argh! I think I sat on some of Lyserg's puke!" Prince Ren exclaimed as he checked out his pants.

"You can bathe if you want. I think there are boy clothes in the drawers. This is my brother's cabin and his ship after all."

The Kaminari royal welcomed the thought of changing into fresh clean clothing. The sailor boy attire that the princess of Kouri provided them did not appeal to him at all.

"That would be excellent. What is the grave news you wished to share with us by the way?" he inquired.

The girl stared at him for sometime, quite unsure of how she would break it to him. She crumpled her skirt before whispering, "I heard rumors from the crew of the ship that sailed next to us asking to refill their fuel. They said that the Kaminari royal ship was bombed... There were no survivors... "

Prince Ren slowly sat down on the bed in utter disbelief. The Raikou was gone... and so was Bason, his most trusted bodyguard. He had been by his side since he was a child even more frequently than his parents. He had trained him in the art of fighting with traditional Kaminari weapons. He was there when he rode his first horse. He was there when he needed to vent out all his frustrations and anger each time he was pissed at Anna or his father. Bason had supported and encouraged him in everything he did. He had even allowed him to travel to an enemy kingdom just to search for his fiancée.

During the final moments of his life, Bason prevented anyone from going into the prince's cabin because he wasn't really there. Prince Ren and Lyserg hid in a crate which was traded with another merchant boat as instructed by the bodyguard. Princess Pirika ensured that the crate ended up in the Kouri royal ship.

And now Bason's dead...

"I'm sorry for your loss... If you haven't come with me, you could have perished, too.. " The Kouri princess sat down next to him and squeezed his hand. The still shaken Kaminari heir reeked of vomit but she did not mind.

"Ehem," a newly bathed Lyserg approached them wearing a pink robe he found in the shower room. "Would you mind, Pirika if I were to borrow one of your brother's clothes? I overheard you had some stored here...

"Of course, Lyserg. You may do so.", the Kouri royal stopped herself from giggling.

* * *

**In the Kouri palace throne room...**

"Your Highness, there have been sightings of enemy troops past the borders of Kasai," Pino Graham, Kouri's youngest general reported to the king. "One of our spies came back this morning. He said some small towns in Kasai's peripheries were burned to the ground. He barely escaped."

King Horokeu Usui furrowed his brows in deep thought. He had never imagined that he would be experiencing war in his lifetime. Kouri was prepared though. He and his father made sure of it. "Has King Mikihisa been informed?"

"I believe so. Ryuu and Manta are on their way home, " General Pino replied.

"Kasai is our natural shield. If she goes down, we would have to fight back. Please prepare our men. See to it that our recent purchases would come into use, " the Kouri king ordered. "Is there anything else?"

"We also received reports that the Raikou had been bombed briefly after it had departed from the Port of Morphia."

King Horo Horo gripped the arms of his throne. "And our ship and Kasai's?"

"Only the Kaminari royal ship went down. Ours is on its way home. The princess is aboard. She had sent a telegram before the journey informing us that she is bringing home some guests. There had been some trouble with the ball she attended." Pino took out a sheet of paper from his uniform.

"What?! Why have you read it without asking for MY permission first?" King Horo Horo snatched it as soon as Tona, his bodyguard took it from the military official.

"Er... We always filter letters from your sister, Your Grace. I don't think you would want to see it... " Pino scratched his head.

King Horo Horo began reading aloud.

> Hey Horseface!
> 
> I'm coming home. The Friendship Ball was a total disaster. Someone seems to be plotting against my friends. So I am bringing them with me. Don't forget to wear new underpants so you don't stink.
> 
> \- Pirika

* * *

**Aboard the Hyouzan, the Kouri royal ship...**

"We're almost there," the Kouri princess announced when she and her friends went out to the ship deck. They could see the kingdom's port from afar.

Prince Ren glared at her. The girl revealed earlier that she had actually telegrammed her brother about her friends who would be coming over. The whole "hide in a crate" plan was her way of getting back at the Kaminari prince for making her cry at the ball. Lyserg was just unlucky that he was Ren's friend. The captain of the ship knew but he had no idea that one of the guests was from the other two kingdoms.

"Never in your wildest dreams did you imagine that you would be setting foot in enemy territory." Lyserg chuckled at his friend who was looking solemn. He was just happy to bask in the warm sun and taste the salt in the breeze. He was feeling much better now that he was outdoors. "Penalty is death for trespassing. Aren't you afraid? You would literally be walking to your execution grounds."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," Prince Ren answered him. He couldn't possibly back down now that he was just a few moments away from seeing Anna again.

They travelled in silence for the next half an hour, unsure of how they would be treated by the king of Kouri.

* * *

**In the Kouri palace throne room...**

"Hey, horse face!" Princess Pirika greeted her brother. King Horo Horo squinted at the two strangers standing next to her. They were scanning their surroundings with their eyes full of wonder. The Kouri throne room was littered with statues of the koro-pok-kuru, the guardians of the butterbur. They have piqued the interest of the green-haired visitor in particular.

"The answer is no," the king replied to his sister's greeting.

"But I haven't asked a question yet!" the princess protested.

"If your lover is asking for your hand, the answer is no."

"Unbelievable! I'm not even of marrying age yet!"

"You don't need to concoct some story about your friends' lives being endangered just so you can come home for a vacation, and bring your lover... " King Horo Horo pointed at the arrogant-looking purple-haired boy, "... and his... assistant with you." Then he pointed at his green-haired companion ogling at the the throne room decorations. The two visitors scowled at him.

"Now is not the right time, Pirika." The king continued. "Kouku and Kaminari are attacking Kasai at this very moment and we could be next."

"What?!" Prince Ren and Princess Pirika couldn't hide their shock.

"But why?" the princess was the first to recover from it.

"We don't know yet. Probably because the Kaminari royal ship was bombed. They might be blaming us for the death of the prince if he went home after the ball just like you did."

"Ammm... About that horse face.." the Kouri princess looked towards the Kaminari heir's direction urging him to speak up.

The Tao prince nodded at her then declared, "I'm not dead."

"Yes but you will be... when you marry my sister."

"I wasn't aboard the Raikou when it exploded." Prince Ren explained calmly.

King Horo Horo gave him a quizzical look then let out a gasp after realizing who he was. "Will everybody else please go out?" He ordered the palace guards to leave the throne room. "Including you, Tona. I'm sure neither my sister nor her friends here would do anything reckless to hurt me under my turf."

His bodyguard hesitated but the king spoke with a tone of finality. An argument between the two siblings was brewing and he didn't want to be caught in the middle of it. He had witnessed their brawl before when they were young children and it was absolutely nasty.

When all of the palace guards and Tona had left, King Horo Horo stood up from his throne and approached his sister and her guests. "Is he who I think HE is?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes, he is the prince of Kami-"

"Don't say THAT kingdom's name out loud." the Kouri king hushed her.

"What in Great Spirit's name were you thinking, Pirika?!" He wanted to shake his little sister so badly.

"You brought an enemy here when you both know well that there's a death sentence for it. What do you want me to do? Ignore the laws and let him walk freely in our kingdom?"

"Well brother, it is your rule. I cannot contradict your decisions. But I trust your judgment. Ren came here looking for his fiancée, Anna, the princess of Kouku. I think I saw her with the Asakuras during the ball."

"How can you be so sure? Are you telling me that Yoh is capable of committing a stupid mistake like what you did - - - bringing an enemy's fiancée to his kingdom?" Color drained from the monarch's face as realization dawned on him.

"Blond hair, easily angered, and with eyes that pierce through your soul?" King Horo Horo asked for confirmation from the Kaminari heir.

"Perfect description." Prince Ren grinned.

"Oh what were you thinking, Yoh?!" the Kouri ruler walked to and fro trying to understand the situation.

"Are you saying that the Kasai prince took her?" The Tao prince asked in an incredulous tone.

"Don't jump into conclusions. She was his personal maid. It looked like they have known each other for quite a while. I even thought they were lovers."

"Her parents were murdered. She managed to escape and now she's living with the enemy?" Prince Ren couldn't put things together in his head. Moreover, he felt a bit jealous of this boy called Yoh. Pirika said he was the better one between the Asakura twins so he must be that likable.

Lyserg cleared his throat. "Please allow me to help you in your pondering, Your Highness. I think the only way to find out is to go to Kasai and hear the story from them. You mentioned that the war had started and you are unsure why. Perhaps we can prevent it from progressing if we were to find out what really happened from Anna's and the Kasai prince's mouths. It would be helpful as well if Ren would show himself to the Kaminari troops. Just to let them know that he lives."

"Your assistant is smart unlike you," King Horo Horo criticized the prince as he gently took Lyserg's hands. "May I know your name, My lady?"

"In case you haven't noticed. That girl is a boy, horse face." Prince Ren smirked at him.

* * *

**By the entrance of the Kouri underground tunnel...**

"Hey, are you sure you're going to be alright?" Princess Pirika stroke the mane of her favorite horse carrying the Kaminari heir. Her brother provided their visitors two of the fastest horses from the royal stable. They were sending them off in an underground tunnel that was built for the king to shorten the travel time between Kouri and Kasai.

"No need to worry, I can take care of myself," Prince Ren teased her.

"I'm talking to the horse, not you," the princess stuck out her tongue.

"This tunnel goes straight to the Kasai palace entrance near the gardens. If you tell anyone about this secret passage, I'm gonna have you both beheaded. That is if you come back alive. The diamonds are off limits by the way." King Horo Horo warned them.

"Diamonds?!" The group except for the Kouri king cried out in surprise.

"I thought you were a poor kingdom..." Prince Ren raised his eyebrow.

"Well, that's what we project to outsiders. Butterbur on the fields above, diamonds down below. This tunnel is littered with them. We mine the diamonds and use them to buy canons so we won't be too dependent on Kasai for protection." The Kouri king covered his mouth. He had revealed too much classified information.

"Don't worry, I'll keep your secret in exchange for your assistance." Prince Ren smiled and waved goodbye before heading off.

"I will go now, Your Majesty. Thank you for your hospitality." Lyserg bowed his head before the king then turned to face the princess. "Hey, Pirika, I like you. I'm saying this because wherever we are headed sounded dangerous. When I come back, I would probably ask for your hand." The future duke blushed and followed his friend without waiting for the Kouri princess to respond.


	9. The Revelation

The port was congested and abnormally busy by the time the Kasai royal ship had docked. Prince Yoh had never witnessed anything like this before. Protocol would have required the port to be cleared prior to the arrival of the ship bearing the king's flag. He guessed that day might be an exception.

As he disembarked, he saw families scurrying towards the next ship with a trail of luggages that looked as if they were never coming back. He knew some of them from his father's circle. The Makis, the Tamamuras, the Tamurazakis, the Yamadas, the Kidomuras, the Yonedas, the Sugimotos... They were the affluent families of Kasai. These clans owned numerous businesses that were keeping the kingdom's economy afloat. They did not seem to be leaving for a vacation. Prince Yoh followed their movements with an anxious look on his face. Their departure meant that they were closing down shops that had been providing employment, goods and services for Kasai commoners.

"I am so relieved that we are finally home!" Tamao exclaimed oblivious to what was going on around her. She wrapped her arm around her fiancé's waist. The entire journey was exhausting for her as she attempted to control her bowel movement but failed everytime. She was feeling better when she caught sight of land and was looking forward to shutting herself up in her room to recuperate.

A horse carriage was waiting for them at the bottom of the gangway. The footman was wringing his hands nervously, sweat dripping from his forehead. He waved frantically the minute he saw them.

"Well somebody is in a hurry," Prince Hao remarked. He tightened his grip around the arm of the blond girl walking reluctantly next to him.

The footman wiped his sweaty forehead to make him more presentable to the royal bloods as they came near. "Your Highnesses, the king called for your immediate return to the palace."

"What's going on?" Prince Yoh inquired as he climbed up the stairs of the carriage after Tamao.

"I believe the Kouku and Kaminari troops are almost near the central town. "

"What?!" Anna pulled her arm from Prince Hao's grasp who shrugged and boarded the carriage before her.

"It is true, my lady. The war has already started."

The blond girl struggled to climb the vehicle as she was still in shock. She stuck out her head through the window to continue interrogating the footman, "But why?" she demanded from him.

"The Kaminari royal ship was blown up on its way home. They were probably blaming us for it." The footman helped the cabin boys load their luggage on top of the carriage to speed things up.

"Are there any survivors?"

"None. Everyone aboard the ship perished including the Kaminari heir. That's what I heard from sailors returning from foreign lands." The footman signalled the driver to proceed.

"I'm sorry, Your Highnesses but I must evacuate my family as well. May the Great Spirit be with us all." He bowed his head then closed the carriage door.

Anna went pale. Her hands kept on shaking. She brushed the tears that were forming from her eyes hoping that her companions would not notice. Prince Yoh gave her a worried look from across the seat.

_Ren is gone..._

* * *

**At the Kasai palace throne room...**

"They have arrived, Your Majesty," a palace guard reported to King Mikihisa.

"Please bring my sons to the throne room at once. Kindly request the presence of Yoh's personal maid as well." The monarch ordered as he eyed the nightgown held by one of the palace servants called Kanna. She had made serious accusations about the new hire. He didn't want to believe but it made sense after he heard the reports from Ryuu and Manta.

The two spies were standing next to Kanna, just waiting for further orders. They were exhausted from their mission but couldn't leave right away. The king had called council to discuss a few things. One of them was the impending attack on the central town. War was approaching but there was an internal matter that needed to be addressed first.

It was unfortunate that the monarch's most trusted people were not there. Kasai's finest warrior, Amidamaru had gone missing and his exiled adviser, Faust, was believed to have been killed in the skirmish by the border lands. Ryuu and Manta had found their cottage in ashes with one burnt body that was beyond recognition.

King Mikihisa squeezed the hand of his queen who was seated beside him. Next to her were her parents. They wore grim looks on their faces as they waited for the twins to arrive.

* * *

Anna dragged herself into the Kasai throne room. She wanted to be alone and mourn for her best friend. She had not recovered from the news of Ren's passing yet. She was pondering if this was how he had felt when he was informed of her "death".

She wasn't listening to whatever King Mikihisa was asking his twin sons. Let them deal with the war. She just wanted to lock herself away in grief. She was alone now. She had no one left. She was far away from home which would soon be torn apart by war anyway.

Prince Yoh tapped her shoulder. Apparently, the king was asking her a question but she wasn't responding. She raised her eyes to look at the monarch only to find the entire throne room staring at her with suspicion.

"Is this night gown yours?" King Mikihisa repeated his question.

"Yes, Your Majesty." The blond girl tried to compose herself before replying.

Kanna beamed at Prince Hao when she had caught his eyes. She slightly raised the clothing on her hands so he could view the embroidered 1080 beads at the hem.

"The symbol on this piece of cloth... Do you know what it is?" the king continued.

"Yes," she answered curtly.

"Who are you, Anna?" The king inquired with a knowing look.

"Father, why are you asking her these silly questions. She is my personal maid and tutor of course." Prince Yoh interrupted.

Anna opened her mouth. The prince shook his head at the blond girl, his way of telling her to shut up. But she couldn't anymore.

"My name is Anna Kyouyama, princess of Kouku and heir to the throne. I'm the only survivor of the Kouku royal family massacre."

Everyone gasped.

"You are royal blood?" Tamao stepped away from the shadows. She got curious when the guards had fetched the twins and the blond girl as soon as they alighted from the carriage. She followed them through the throne room and hid behind one of the statues.

King Mikihisa ignored his snooping niece. "Why are you here? Are you aware of the peace treaty?" he asked.

"Yes, I am - - -"

"It's all my fault, Father! Anna didn't know that I'm one of the enemies," Prince Yoh rushed to her side. I brought her here. I should be punished and not her." He held her hand which she surprisingly took.

"But she chose to stay and hide her identity. After coming here, she is fully aware that she's in enemy territory." Prince Hao raised a valid point.

"Somebody tried to kill her, brother. She was seeking refuge," his twin tried to reason out.

"It's unfortunate that she didn't seek assistance with their closest ally. I wonder why?" Prince Hao folded his arms across his chest.

The king cleared his throat. "Any minute now the enemy troops will be by our door. Ryuu and Manta, what were they chanting when you happened to cross path with them on your way here?"

Princess Anna stared at the tall guy with a goatee and weird looking hair from across the room. If King Mikihisa hadn't said two names, she wouldn't have noticed the blond midget standing next to him.

"Give us back our princess..." Manta said as he peered at the blond girl who was looking at them in return.

"They know you're here?" Prince Yoh asked the Kouku princess who looked as confused as him.

King Mikihisa beckoned the servant, Kanna, and the Kouku royal blood to come forward. "Please extend appropriate hospitality to our guest. Dress her up like a princess should." He instructed to the palace maid. "Tamao, my dear, please be so kind to lend her one of your clothes."

The three curtsied before the king then left the throne room.

"Who else knows she's at Kasai?" the king asked his son.

"Faust..." Prince Yoh whispered. "But he doesn't know she's the Kouku princess..."

"Does he? Faust is a smart man. He could have seen the symbol on the nightgown and realized the truth. We don't know where he is right now. He could be dead somewhere or he could have been captured by enemy troops. Ryuu and Manta only found one body in the burnt cottage."

The prince gasped, lowered his head and clenched his fists. His stupidity had caused great misfortune to his friends. Someone died because of him.

"I still don't understand your story, Yoh. The only person who can attest and confirm your alibi is Faust. Until he resurfaces, you're on your own. Your recklessness had endangered your life and the lives of your friends." The king did not seem angry, just disappointed at his heir.

"But father, he had also helped out. He would stand as an accomplice and would be punished according to the peace treaty if he confirmed. I cannot let that happen."

"Oh, but you can get away with it brother. Our father had proven that. The peace treaty seems to be ignored in this part of the land." Prince Hao gave his father a knowing look.

"Not now, Hao." The king spotted the royal messenger running towards the throne room.

"You're Majesty, they are here! They are at the gates!"


	10. The Negotiation

King Yuan Tao walked towards the Kasai throne with his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. The place was dotted with palace guards who were looking at the Kaminari and Kouku delegation with disdain. He could take all of them down if they wished to attack. Although he had aged, his sword skills were still sharp as his blade and he would never back down in any fight. He would finish every man who was responsible for his only son's death.

Ever since they had stepped foot in the palace grounds, he had been itching to charge and kill the Kasai monarch. The only thing stopping him was the prisoner's claim that his supposed-to-be daughter-in-law was still alive. Murdering the enemy king would ruin their chances to get the princess back. That would not sit well with the Kouku soldiers who were yearning for the heir to come home. They were loyal to the Kyouyama royal family after all. King Hideki was a well-beloved ruler and the overflowing support for him would definitely be extended to his lineage. The Tao monarch was just relieved that someone had survived that night.

_They weren't meant to die..._

He took a quick glance at his companion. General Ryuuken Tori was walking by his side wearing a grim expression. He had been in deep thought ever since they had encamped outside the Kasai palace walls. He was a king when they left Kouku but was now unofficially stripped off of his title when his men learned that Princess Anna was still alive.

The blond captive called Faust was a few steps in front of them. King Yuan thought he would be worthless as the days progressed because the prisoner seemed to be descending into madness. One moment he would be sobbing uncontrollably then a few minutes later, he would burst into laughter. Most of the time he would walk with his head lowered as if in prayer. He wasn't sleeping much and layers of dark circles had already formed under his eyes. Yet he was instrumental in seeking audience with the enemy ruler.

Waiting for them at the end of the throne room was the Kasai king wearing a suspicious looking bird mask. Behind the enemy ruler sat two wizened couple who were staring at them with disdain. On each side stood two young men who were apparently the twin princes of Kasai. One was eyeing them from head to foot. The other was fidgeting in his place. A tall man with a goatee and a blond midget stood beside him. If King Yuan hadn't looked twice, he would have mistaken them for someone else.

"Welcome to our humble abode!" King Mikihisa greeted them. "It's been a long time, Faust."

"It's an unfortunate thing that we would be meeting again in this way, Your Highness," the blond doctor bowed. His eyes met Prince Hao's. The boy who had grown into a stately young man, responded to his acknowledgment by moving a finger across his neck. He still held a grudge against him after all these years.

Faust turned his attention to the other twin. He furrowed his brows at Prince Yoh who greeted him with a sheepish smile. The lad got them into a lot of trouble but he loved that boy as if he was his own child. He would move mountains to get him out of it.

"Where is she?!" King Yuan demanded. "Show us Princess Anna!"

King Mikihisa waved at the palace guards to open the door to his left. The princess came out accompanied by the Asakura queen and a train of palace maids. She was wearing a blue boat neck gown, one of the few non-pink dresses that Tamao owned. Her hair was tied up neatly in a bun. Her head was adorned with a tiara containing the biggest blue sapphire in the land. Prince Yoh ogled at the princess from across the room.

"We continue to extend our warmest welcome to her in spite of you ravishing the towns you have passed along the way." King Mikihisa said calmly.

"That was your payment for murdering the Kyouyamas and taking the princess against her will," the Kaminari king retorted.

"Those are unfounded accusations."

"And how would you explain her unexpected presence in enemy territory?"

"I am here, Your Highnesses. I can explain myself," Princess Anna lifted her skirt and moved closer to the kings. "I came here of my own accord. As you can see, I have survived my family's massacre. I laid down sick and dying by the river when Prince Yoh found me. Faust and his lovely wife nursed me back to health. They are our enemies by law but I owe them my second life. I asked the prince's help to bring me to Kaminari thinking that he was one of King Yuan's palace servants. It was a stupid mistake for which I am willing to pay."

Prince Yoh was about to speak but Faust shook his head at him.

"You are being made a fool, Anna," King Yuan gritted his teeth. "These people had been plotting against us since time immemorial! They are not worthy of your trust or compassion!"

"We have evidence that they had something to do with your parents' murders, Your Grace," General Ryuuken Tori moved forward and showed them a star-shaped gold pin on the palm of his hand. "Surely someone would recognize this? It was found in the place of murder."

Princess Anna quickly peered at it then shot a questioning look at Prince Yoh who sighed. His troubles were piling up every minute.

"Yes, it's mine," admitted the Kasai heir. "It went missing one day. I couldn't find it in my room no matter where I looked."

Prince Hao met Kanna's eyes from the line up of palace maids.

"It was an important family heirloom and I knew father would kill me if he found out I lost it. Amidamaru told me stories about a family of blacksmiths in Kouku that could forge anything. I joined the spy mission so I could sneak into Kouku and find the blacksmith. Mosuke did an amazing job in creating an exact replica." The prince pointed at the heirloom pinned to his chest.

The color drained from General Ryuuken Tori's face.

"Did Mosuke create two replicas then?" Manta thought out loud. The story got more and more confusing.

"That is his alibi but who can prove that he is telling the truth?" challenged King Yuan.

"Nobody, Your Majesty. The blacksmith died on the same night as the royal family's murder. His body was found by a neighbor the next day. I have personally inspected it." General Tori assured him.

"So no one can prove his innocence then." The Kaminari king's voice boomed. "His lost heirloom ended up in the royal chambers were the family was murdered. He took the princess to enemy territory when he knew trespassing is punishable by death. Moreover, he was also in Morphia when my son's ship blew up! Who would believe that he is not guilty?!"

"I would!" Princess Anna declared.

All those times that they were together, she had known Yoh as someone who liked making decisions at the spur of the moment. A gentle soul such as him could have never orchestrated the murder of her parents. The accusations from the Kaminari king were irrational bordering on farfetched. She didn't know how the Asakura pin ended in her parents' royal chamber but it was clearly a setup. Why would Yoh hire two assassins then have them leave a precious heirloom on the scene of the crime when he knew too well that it would be traced back to him? It did not make any sense but King Yuan's judgment was already clouded with rage.

"King Yuan, Yoh did not attack us that night. Two assassins did. I could clearly remember their faces. Whoever hired them and told them to leave the pin was trying to put the blame on Kasai in order to start a war. As for your second accusation, Yoh did not take me by force. If he had wanted the Kouku royal family dead then he should have left me to die near the river. As for your last accusation, Yoh has nothing to do with Ren's death. If you wanted him punished for just being there, you would have to kill me as well because I was there, too. If you wanted him to die because he had trespassed then sentence me as well because I did that, too."

"Surely we don't want to go down that path, Your Grace," Faust tried to reason out with the princess. "You are the last of the Kyouyama main branch."

"Still, someone must pay! I will burn this whole kingdom down if you would not surrender the perpetrators of my son's untimely death!" The Kaminari ruler could not be appeased. This wasn't about the transgressions against the Kouku royal family anymore. King Hideki would have never approved of this war and his daughter was apparently enamored with an enemy prince. This was about his family and King Yuan did not care if he turned the war into his personal vendetta against those responsible for Ren's death.

"Then hold me accountable for everything. It's rightfully so..." Prince Yoh turned to the Kouku princess.

"Thank you for believing in me, Anna... I made grave mistakes but meeting you was definitely not one of them. I could not let anyone suffer because of my stupidity anymore."

He removed the strands that fell on the blonde's face and grinned at her. "I am willing to die for my kingdom... and for the girl I love..."

Everyone fell silent and stared at the young couple. Old people were once again reminded of a forbidden love story that was written off from historical records a century ago. How ironic that the current situation would involve the same two kingdoms again.

Princess Anna was stopping her tears from falling. "Don't do this..." she pleaded to the Kasai heir as she gripped his arm. She could not lose Yoh, too...

Faust looked at the boy meaningfully to confirm what he had just heard. Without any hesitation, Yoh responded to him with a nod. The blond doctor closed his eyes and sighed. "Do you accept the prince's offer and withdraw your army?" He asked the king of Kaminari.

"Gladly. An heir for an heir."

"King Mikihisa?"

The Kasai monarch kept still for a few minutes. Nobody could see his reaction behind the bird mask. He eventually stood up and left the throne.

"As he wishes..."

Queen Keiko wailed when the palace guards reluctantly arrested her son.

Prince Yoh took Anna's hand and squeezed it in an act of saying goodbye. The princess grabbed his arm but Yoh forcefully pulled it from her after whispering, "I'm sorry..."

"As per Kasai custom, Prince Yoh Asakura will be executed tomorrow by sunrise."


	11. The Sacrificial Lamb

_She curled up into a ball as she hid behind a tree. She heard the servants calling out hers and someone else's name within the mansion's vicinity. Her uncle had come for a vacation in his ancestral home and had requested for her presence during lunch. She did not feel like eating with him and his sons though. They were royalty and she was just a lowly orphan. She did not want to meet the twins that's why she was hiding even though she had been an esteemed guest in the mansion_ _for a long time._

_Her parents had left her there a year ago to go overseas. They never came back. Her uncle explained to her that they met an accident on their way to close a business deal. Her relatives from the Tamamura clan took over the family business since she was still a young child. When they asked her if she wanted to come live with them, she refused. She liked staying at her uncle's former home. He rarely visited though so she was lonely most of the time._

_Her only friends were a raccoon and a fox who regularly visited the backyard looking for food. She had named them Ponchi and Conchi. The animals would sometimes appear together and go over to her lap begging for scraps. She was actually waiting for them to show up by that tree. At that very moment, Ponchi appeared behind a bush and padded towards her. She caught him with her hands and raised him above her like a baby._

_"I missed you!" She cuddled him and gave him a dried piece of ham she stole from the kitchen earlier._

_"Now where is your partner, Ponchi?" As if the raccoon had understood her, he leapt from her lap and began to walk slowly towards one of the hot springs. She followed him to the pool and to her horror, saw a dead fox floating on the water. She started to cry after realizing it was her other friend, Conchi who had drowned._

_"What's wrong?" A curious boy asked from behind her._

_She pointed at the bloated fox_ _floating on the hot spring as she wiped the tears that kept flowing down her cheeks. She couldn't bear to see Conchi in that state. The boy took of his vest, reached out for the dead fox, and wrapped the animal's body with it._

_"I'm sorry for your loss..." He looked at her teary-eyed. He knew what it felt like to lose a pet. They went back to the tree and started digging with sticks. It took them quite a while before they could bury the fox. She laid down a bunch of wild flowers she picked on the freshly dug grave and offered a little prayer to the Great Spirit. She would sorely miss the little guy. She had just lost a dear friend._

_"What's its name?" The boy inquired._

_"Conchi..." She whispered._

_"It's a nice name." He smiled at her. "I'm Yoh Asakura by the way." He offered his hand like what his mother had taught him to do when meeting new people. "What's yours?"_

_"Tamao"_

_"Nice to meet you, Tamao. I hope we can be friends. I can never replace Conchi but I'll try my best to be a good friend."_

* * *

Tamao curled up into a ball on her bed. She couldn't get over her shock after finding out the blond girl's true identity earlier. She was ashamed of her childish actions towards a royal blood and a soon-to-be queen. How did she become so high and mighty when she had never been one anyway? She had tried so much to prove that she was a worthy partner to the heir. She had longed to be part of the Asakura's circle but behind the frills, pearls, and lace, she was still a lowly orphan girl.

What's even more heartbreaking was that her Yoh was in love with Anna, an enemy princess he just met fairly recently while she had known him for years. She had loved him since the day he helped her overcome her sorrow but he had always treated her more like a sister than a future spouse.

_Now, he is going to die because of her._

News of the negotiation between the warring kings spread like wild fire across the Kasai household. It was Kanna who informed her about Yoh's decision to surrender despite his innocence. Teardrops fell on her pillow as her fiancé's impending death started to sink in. She wanted Yoh to live even if it meant losing him to Anna. She didn't want to bury a dear friend again.

* * *

King Mikihisa stared out the window of his study room. He liked to go to his hideout when he needed to ponder on things. It was less distracting there than in the throne room. He also reckoned that he might be staying in that place for the time being. The queen had refused to talk or even see him after he had agreed to allow their son to become the sacrificial lamb. She had confined herself in the royal chamber with no intention of letting him in for the night. He couldn't face her anyway, not yet until everything had been carried out.

Without the queen, Yoh, and Tamao, dinner had been quite lonely. He had expected his niece to be more hysterical than his wife but Tamao had locked herself up in her room. Perhaps Yoh's impending death was too much for her to take or perhaps the news about her fiancé's profession of love to the Kouku princess had reached her and it was just too unbearable. She had given her heart to him ever since their marriage was arranged and yet he chose to love another girl and to die for her in the process.

King Mikihisa noted how unappetizing dinner was when the family was not complete. He observed each one of his family members who still opted to share their time with him despite his shocking decision earlier. The former rulers of Kasai sat quietly from each side of the dining table. He was waiting for them to bring up the topic like they often did when they disagreed with his decision. But that night they were stiff and noiseless as the statues in the throne room. His other son, Hao was not his usual chatty self either. He was just playing with the food on his plate. The family had barely touched the course prepared for them.

Even the palace people would scurry off when they meet the king along the halls. He was previously greeted with a bow, a curtsy or a cheerful smile. Now, they were simply frightened of him. Who wouldn't? He had just sentenced his beloved child to death. He felt that all those years of building up relationship with the palace had gone down the drain.

He parted the window curtains slightly and lifted the binoculars over his eyes to view the enemies' encampment outside the palace walls. The troops seemed to be rejoicing. They were laughing, drinking, and goofing around bonfires. How could they not celebrate? They ended up victorious without putting up a fight. Only Kasai's blood was spilled in their campaign.

He then shifted his gaze towards a larger tent which was surrounded by Kouku soldiers. At the end of their negotiation earlier, they had agreed to return prisoners. They released Faust in exchange for the princess of Kouku whom they had to forcefully carry back to camp. She wanted to see Yoh before she go. Sadly, that request wasn't even granted to her. They would just go back at dawn tomorrow to witness the beheading of the Kasai heir. King Mikihisa pitied the princess even more. This would be very traumatic for her to see after she had witnessed her parents' murders a few months ago.

He pitied his son as well for being caught in the middle of the crossfire. He had always wished that Yoh would show even the slightest interest in ruling Kasai. Now he got what he wished for. He had been critical of his son since he was a child because of his carefree attitude. Now, he just wanted to say how proud he was for the man his son turned out to be. It was commendable for Yoh to own up to his mistakes. It was admirable of him to declare his devotion to the kingdom. It was courageous of him to admit his love to an enemy princess. How unfortunate that his son had to do it in such situation. Had his negotiations with King Hideki of Kouku pushed through, Anna and Yoh's meeting would have entirely been different.

* * *

**_Seven years ago..._ **

_"What news from the other side have you brought me, Faust?" King Mikihisa asked as soon as his most trusted advisor came into the room._

_They were staying at one of the hotels owned by the Duke of Mont St. Michel who was a close friend of the Kasai king since his youth. Faust removed his brown cloak that was soaking wet. It had been raining outside for hours but the inclement weather could not stop his private meeting with a very important dignitary._

_"Your Highness, King Hideki had agreed to help you with your investigation..."_

_"I'm elated to hear that. Go on.."_

_"He would perform a background check of all his employees as a starting point. He would send a telegram to the Duke if he finds anything interesting. About your proposal though... He felt like it would be a breach of trust between Kouku and Kaminari if he would arrange his daughter's marriage to your son. The peace treaty must be abolished first before he can provide his decision. I personally don't think it would be soon though..."_

_"Fair enough. This is a good start. Our children are still young anyway. Thank you for your service, Faust."_

_"It's my pleasure, Your Majesty." The doctor bowed before_ _him. "I'm not sure if it's a good idea to marry Prince Yoh off. He would make a better king of Kasai than his brother."_

_"I still have faith in Hao. I'm planning to arrange him with my distant relative's orphaned daughter, Tamao. He probably wouldn't accept a foreign bride anyway."_

_Faust stared at the king trying to assess if he was just joking. The young heir was beyond teaching._

_"_ _I don't think he would be delighted with that, too..."_

* * *

"Your Grace?" A familiar voice from behind the study room's door interrupted his musings.

"Come in."

Faust showed up with a swollen purple eye and several bruises on his face. The Kasai king looked at him with pity. Thankfully he was hiding his face with a bird mask. His friend would have never liked that. The king was just relieved that he had made it to Kasai alive despite the despicable things done to him and his wife.

He was told Amidamaru wasn't as fortunate. It was the Kaminari monarch who revealed the swordsman's fate to him earlier during the prisoner exchange. The Tao king boasted that he was the one who cut the warrior's life short with his own sword, which the king had kept to prove his claim. He had returned it to Kasai and suggested that the Harusame be used to behead the prince. This request did not sit well with Yoh's friends and had stirred outrage among the throne room's audience. Manta and Ryuu walked out in protest. They probably went down the dungeons to check on Yoh.

Faust took out an empty vial from his pocket and gave it to him. "It had been done. I made him drink it while he was eating his dinner. It would take effect immediately. Let's just hope things turn out well. I trust my formula but the dosage was just too much... It guess it was necessary so we could get him to the state that we wanted."

King Mikihisa held the vial up towards the light so he could verify its emptiness. "Thank you, Faust... May the Great Spirit bestow him mercy..."

Their conversation was cut short by several raps on the door. "Your Highness! Your Highness!"

The two nodded at each other before Faust opened the door to reveal the head of the prison guards.

"I'm sorry to disturb your peace, Your Majesty, but your son... Prince Yoh is dead!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original version of this story did not contain Tamao's flashback of her first encounter with Yoh. I decided to tell her backstory because she was put in a bad light since I introduced her in this series which I think was a bit unfair to such an amazing supporting character in the anime/manga.


	12. The Heir's Death

Princess Anna ran as fast as she could when they had told her what happened. She did not want to believe it at first but they all heard the bells rung three times to inform the kingdom that a royalty had died. The messenger from Kasai did not share the details of the prince's death. He just informed them that instead of holding an execution, the palace would be holding the heir's wake until tomorrow afternoon. Then by sunset, they would light up his funeral pyre as per Kasai custom. King Yuan had reservations but he finally agreed to let the princess come to the palace to see for herself.

"Let me know if he is really dead or they are just making it up." The Kaminari monarch instructed her before going back to his tent. The Kasai heir was gone and that's all that mattered to him. The timing was irrelevant. The bird king had another child but he did not care. He was sure that he would forever grieve over his other dead son. It was almost midnight anyway. He and General Tori would just check in the morning. They were too drunk from the festivities around the bonfire earlier.

The palace guards escorted the princess to the chamber where they were keeping the body. She was grateful that they let her go inside alone. She needed to compose herself first. The situation made it even more difficult because she wasn't the sole visitor there. She found Prince Hao standing beside the stone table, peering at his dead brother's face.

Prince Yoh was dressed up in a ceremonial white and blue suit. They had removed his pony tail so that his pitch black shoulder-length hair spread out from his beautiful head. Amidamaru's sword, the Harusame, was sheathed and tied around his waist. He was laid over a bed of white lilies, yellow mums, and forest green ferns. Three long white candle sticks in a golden candle holder was burning by his feet.

"I did not expect you to be here..." she approached him.

"He looks like he is just sleeping," Prince Hao took his twin brother's arm. "But there's no pulse. I checked several times."

"You must have been delighted to see him dead," the blond princess muttered.

Prince Hao was unsure. He had always wanted his brother to disappear. He was the rightful heir to the throne since he was the first born by a few minutes. Yet their father chose the weak son over him. He held that grudge for years while he was exiled to Mont St Michel. He was lonely there. He hated the duke's butler, Marco, and his army of lowly household servants. His meek fiancée was fearful of him and did not show the slightest interest in him. Moreover, the duke's relatives verbally expressed their disapproval over Jeanne's arranged marriage to a foreigner. He had no friends there other than a homeless child he had chanced upon one day...

* * *

**_Seven years ago..._ **

_The young Prince Hao stretched his arms while he sat down on the mansion's rooftop. This was his favorite past time in Mont St Michel. He loved spying on the wretched people down below. He would often bring some rocks with him and throw them at the unsuspecting gardener. He was disappointed that he couldn't find him today. He must have taken the day off or maybe he was fed up with having to deal with rocks raining from above him._

_Something else did caught his interest. He saw a little beggar child wandering around the bushes probably looking for food. He wasn't the helpful type but he felt pity over the hungry child who seemed to be alone just like him. He slid down the rooftop and expertly landed on his room's balcony. He sneaked into the kitchen and stole some bread then went outside to look for the child in the garden. He found him leaning on a tree in the arbor near the mansion while trying to light some matches._

_"What are you doing?" He asked with profound curiosity._

_"I'm going to burn this place." The little child told him in a candid but innocent tone._

_"Why?"_

_"I just like burning things and watching the fire grow bigger. Big brother used to light fires to keep me warm but he's not here anymore." He was finally successful in lighting the last match in the box._

_"It would take more than just one stick to burn this mansion," Prince Hao said to him. "Here, have this first." He showed the piece of bread._

_The child dropped the lighted match and hungrily took the bread from him._

_"What's your name?" the prince inquired._

_"Opacho. " The child answered between bites. He had devoured the bread in seconds. When he had finished, he had began retreating into the grove of trees._

_"I like you. I won't burn this place while you are here." He said before leaving._

_From then on, Opacho would drop by the mansion at night so that nobody would see him. Prince Hao would steal food from the mansion's provision and would deliberately miss the family dinner to meet the child in the arbor and eat with him. They had become friends over the years and would often share stories about their lives._

_The Kasai prince had come to learn that Opacho and his older brother were orphaned at a young age and shunned by their relatives. His older brother resorted to committing unspeakable crimes out of his desperation to survive but he was caught and imprisoned. Opacho was left all alone to fend for himself until Hao found him._

_When the prince turned fourteen, Opacho told him that he met a man who had offered him a lucrative job so he won't be visiting as often as before. Months would pass by before they would meet again. During the first few meetings after he started on his new job, Opacho would show up with his face and clothes splattered with blood. The prince had an inkling by then what his friend's line of work was. He had to remind him several times to bathe before going outside. A few months ago, Opacho showed up really excited._

_"We closed a huge deal!"_

_"Good for you. Was the job from a royal?"_

_"Yes, he asked us to finish off a family."_

_"That's a tough one. Your client must have been harboring a deep resentment towards your target."_

_"I don't know... He told us first he just wished to scare them off. Then his representative said that he changed his mind and doubled our pay to have them killed. Our client wanted to put the blame on YOUR kingdom by the way."_

_"On Kasai?" the prince was taken aback._

_"Yes, but we don't know how. We have to give him something that would be traced back to your kingdom..."_

_"Do you by any chance have a picture of the doomed royal family?"_

_"Oh yes, I have it here," Opacho took something out of his pocket. It was a sketch that was already crumpled. "The client had someone copy this from a painting. It is a pretty drawing, isn't it?"_

_The prince peered at the smiling couple and their daughter who was pouting. It was apparent that the girl didn't like her portrait being taken during that time. He didn't recognize the family so they must be from those two other kingdoms._

_"Yes, she is very pretty, " he responded as he gazed at the daughter. "Too bad she would die soon. But this has serious implications, Opacho. A war could start afterwards."_

_"I guess that's what our client wanted in the first place. I was excited to tell you because you hate your family."_

_Prince Hao thought for a while. It did make things more interesting. "You know what, I could help you with your predicament. I know someone from the Kasai palace. She could steal an heirloom from my brother."_

_He had sent out a telegram to the palace servant, Kanna Bismarch the next day. The letters coming from outside the kingdom were being filtered by the head of the royal guards so he had pretended to be her ex-lover asking for something that he left with her that should have been given to him by his father. Kanna was smart enough to figure out what it was. She sneaked into Prince Yoh's room while he was undergoing royal training with Amidamaru. The prince did not like wearing the star-shaped gold pin back then so she was able to easily find it in his drawers._

_Kanna then smuggled the heirloom out during the palace servants' day off. She handed the envelope over to the messenger delivering correspondences between the Kasai king and the Duke of Mont St Michel right before he left port. She was intimately close with the guy but she loved Prince Hao more. That's what she had explained to the other Asakura twin in the accompanying letter._

_Prince Hao thought it was reckless of her to even write one. He had asked Opacho to burn the letter the next time they met._

_"Here's the heirloom I have promised. It would be traced back to my brother."_

_"I'm grateful for this." The child stared at the brooch on his palm. He wondered if this tiny piece of jewelry was really powerful enough to ignite a war between kingdoms. "What's your plan in case a war erupts in your land?"_

_"The Duke is sick. I heard from Marco that the doctor had already numbered his days. I am certain that my father would come visit him. When that happens, it's time for me to go back and claim the throne."_

* * *

_And so here I am..._

Prince Hao continued to gaze at his dead twin. Things had definitely become interesting back home. The current heir had died but he neither felt grief nor joy. He had waited for this moment to happen. Now that it did, he was unsure what to feel. Was he delighted? Maybe yes. Maybe no. He didn't know what to respond to the blond girl standing on the other end of the stone table. She was removing the stray hair strands as she caressed Yoh's face. Prince Hao suspected that the closeness between the two was because of a secret that they were keeping from everybody. He had recognized Anna from Opacho's sketch the first time he saw her on the day he returned to Kasai. He had to be sure though and it turned out that he was right.

"They said he had poisoned himself." He said to the Kouku princess without looking at her. "Yoh probably wanted his head intact. He was too weak-hearted to go through the execution after all."

"He still died as the king's heir," Princess Anna reminded him. The star-shaped gold pin was still attached to his funeral suit. "Your father has not recognized you as the next heir yet... or maybe he never will."

That struck a nerve. Prince Hao approached her threateningly. He grabbed both of her arms so she won't be able to slap him like she did the first time. He pulled her closer to him until their faces were a few inches apart.

"When I become king, I will destroy Kouku as you watch from your prison tower. Too bad your lovers are both dead now. There would be no one to rescue you."

* * *

"Wait up, Ren," Lyserg whispered as he walked soundlessly after his friend. They had finally arrived at the Kasai palace from the eastern gate. It was quiet on that side as opposed to the palace's main entrance. They heard merriment coming from the southern part where the Kaminari and Kouku armies had encamped. They weren't sure if the war was over and the side that had won was already celebrating their triumph.

Lyserg was exhausted and dusty from the travel but the Kaminari prince was too excited to wait until morning to properly introduce themselves to the Kasai king and inquire about the Kouku princess.

They had tiptoed towards the palace in the middle of the night thinking they wouldn't be caught. A royal guard saw them entering through the door but Lyserg was quick enough to tell him that they were together with the Kouku princess. Prince Ren thought the guard would be clueless as to what Lyserg was saying. To their surprise, he did not ask further questions. He gave them instructions instead on where to find her. He directed them to a chamber where they were keeping the Kasai heir's body. Apparently, someone had died.

They finally reached the entrance of the chamber and heard an angry voice coming from inside. Prince Ren took a peek and his heart leapt with joy. Anna was there! She had longer hair now and she was slightly thinner than he last saw her. She was so beautiful and more importantly, she was so alive! His hunch was right all along.

He wanted to run to hug and kiss her but she was in the company of another boy about their age. He was squeezing her wrists and speaking to her in a threatening tone. Anna was giving him her signature death glare in return. Another boy who looked exactly like the one his fiancée was arguing with, was lying down on a stone table filled with flowers. He must have been the dead heir the guard was talking about.

"It would be such a mess if they were both alive, don't you think?" The boy asked the Kouku princess with an amused expression. "I wonder who would you choose..."

Prince Ren stepped out into the light for a quick moment and was about to barge into the room to let Anna know that he was alive but Lyserg pulled him back into the shadows.

"I know that guy, Ren. We could be in big trouble if he sees us."

The Kasai prince seemed to have noticed their presence because he had turned towards their direction.

* * *

Prince Hao caught a fleeting glimpse of his former fiancé's cousin, the police chief's son.

_What was he doing here?_

He was with a boy he had never met personally but had grown to know each time he would eavesdrop on Jeanne and her cousin's conversation about their school friends. It was the boy with whom his ex-fiancée was secretly in love.

_Ahh... another interesting development..._

He chuckled to himself then let go of the Kouku princess' hands. "Now, my dear, Anna. Before he died, my brother had declared his love for you in front of everyone this morning. As his brother, I deserve to know... Do you love him as well?"


	13. Reunited

"Well, do you love him?" Prince Hao eyed the blond girl as he repeated his question.

The Kouku princess ignored him and quickly turned to take a look at her dead friend. She took his hand and gently placed it over her cheek. It didn't feel that cold. His twin brother was right. Her Yoh looked as if he was just in a deep slumber.

_Her Yoh..._

She had not noticed how time passed them by so quickly. They met as enemies, became close friends, and ended up... maybe more than friends... She did not want to admit it to herself because she did not understand how she could suddenly fall for another guy when she had liked Ren for years. Whatever feelings she had for Yoh, she would lock them away because she thought they were inappropriate.

But Yoh... He did the opposite thing. He fully embraced it and defied everyone's expectations. She thought she was stronger but he was more courageous than she was. In reality, she wanted him no matter how hard she tried to convince herself that she could not love an enemy.

"I promise to leave you alone as soon as you have given me your answer." Prince Hao raised his right hand although one could clearly see in his face that he was getting impatient. "Well?"

"It doesn't matter... He's gone..." The blond girl said without looking at him. She continued to caress Yoh's cheeks.

The Kasai prince stared at her then chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes. It's obvious that you love him but you don't want to admit it to others much less yourself. Such a pity that he did not get to hear it from you..."

Prince Hao took one final gaze at his twin. "I look like him, you know. If you want me to pretend to be Yoh for just a day, I will gladly do so. There's a small price to pay, however..." He whispered to the blond princess before walking out of the chamber. He sneered at the pair hiding in the dark as he passed by them.

Lyserg cursed under his breath as soon as his cousin's ex-fiancé was gone. That guy was really obnoxious. He was glad that he already left. "I'm going to stand by the hall way entrance in case he comes back."

Prince Ren nodded. He knew Lyserg just wanted to leave him so he can spend this moment with his fiancée. They were both alone now. He was about to make his entrance when he heard Anna sobbing from inside the chamber.

The Kouku princess took out a necklace with a three-rose pendant from her dress pocket and placed it on the prince's hand. It was the souvenir that he bought for her on their way to the Kasai palace. It wasn't for her to hold on to.

_Just like Yoh wasn't meant for me to keep..._

She gently kissed his lips then buried her head on his chest as tears started to fall. She had no one left, no family and friends, just a kingdom to rule by herself...

Prince Ren's heart broke with every tear that she shed. He had never seen or heard her cry in front of anyone before. He wanted to comfort her in his arms but she badly needed to relieve her pain. He knew that she would stop grieving the moment he would show his face.

He leaned on the wall near the chamber entrance, closed his eyes, and waited for her to calm down. He took it as an opportunity to digest everything he had witnessed earlier. It was apparent that Anna had loved another boy while he was away. The mere fact that she was bawling her eyes out for someone else pained him. Now he wasn't sure if his presence would be enough to comfort her. The only thing he could do at that moment was to wait and wait and wait... He finally decided to step into the room when her wails were reduced to sniffles.

"Go away, Hao. I'm not interested in your offer." She said after hearing footsteps from behind. She hurriedly wiped the trail of tears off her cheeks.

"Anna, it's me..."

The blond girl froze. She slowly turned around to face the owner of the voice to whom she had been trying to return these past few months.

"Ren?"

He gave her a weak smile when their eyes met. "I'm here..."

Princess Anna covered her mouth in shock as she approached her fiancé. When they were a few inches apart, she reached out to touch his face just to check if he wasn't a ghost.

The Kaminari prince took her hand and kissed it. "I finally found you..." He wrapped his left arm around her and let her head rest on his chest as he stroked her hair.

"I thought I lost you..." The blond girl whispered.

"I thought I lost you, too... But I never stopped searching... "

To his surprise, Anna returned his hug. The princess who went missing would have pushed him away but the one he had found did not hesitate to show her vulnerability. He felt wetness on his shirt as tears welled up in the girl's eyes.

"It's okay. You'll be alright. I'm finally here..."

The princess tightened her embrace around him. Prince Ren liked how the new Anna is showing emotions other than anger. Those months that she was away had definitely changed her.

_All because_ _of_ _him..._

Prince Ren peered at the dead Kasai prince lying on the stone table. Another boy had melted the ice queen's heart but he swore to win her back no matter what.

"I see we have more late night visitors from the other kingdoms..."

The couple was startled and broke off the embrace. The prince saw a blond man with a badly bruised face walking towards the chamber and lightly pushing an embarrassed Lyserg.

"Sorry, Ren... I got caught..." his friend lowered his head.

"Ahhh.. The Kaminari prince... We all thought you were dead. Such a shame that Yoh had to die before you have resurfaced. I'm sure your father will be happy to see you."

The Tao heir gave his fiancée a quizzical look.

"I will tell you what happened later," she said to him.

"You guys seem exhausted. Friends of Yoh's friends are always welcome here. I'll ask the king to let you stay in the vacant guest rooms. I've already requested the stable boy to care for your horses. Found them tied to a tree in the palace garden. They sure looked familiar."

"Those were lent to us by the Kouri king," Lyserg replied.

It was Princess Anna's turn to give her fiancé a questioning look.

"I guess we have all night to catch up..." Prince Ren squeezed her hand.

"Let's leave the dead alone for now. Follow me, please..."

Faust led them through a dimly lit corridor. He opened a door for each one and patiently waited for them to say their good nights to each other before retiring to their rooms.

Then the blond doctor went back to the chamber to view the dead prince. Yoh's face looked even more peaceful asleep. The boy exuded calmness while awake which people often mistook for being too laid-back. Despite being sentenced to death, he had shown unbelievable composure. He was notably relaxed during their last conversation down at the dungeons.

* * *

**_Flashback..._ **

_"It's so cold and damp here... " Faust remarked as he approached the cell where the death row prince was imprisoned._

_"It's alright. I'm used to the cold anyway. This surely brings back lots of memories from my espionage days," Prince Yoh smiled at him._

_"Tsk tsk... A spy with a hidden agenda. If not for that short stint, you wouldn't have met the Princess of Kouku. I wonder how things would have turned out if your paths had not crossed..." The blond doctor held onto the metal bars._

_"She wanted to see you, you know. It's very unfortunate that she had been dragged by her supposed-to-be future father-in-law back to camp..."_

_"Is Anna alright?" Prince Yoh stood up_ _and_ _approached his former tutor._

_"I hope so...You should be worrying more about yourself than other people right now."_

_"My hours are already numbered, Faust. I don't need to worry anymore. It's clear what's going to happen to me..."_

_"Such a waste of life... We already lost Eliza and Amidamaru, too..."_

_The prince lowered his head. "I am sorry for all the grief I have caused you... "_

_Faust closed the gap between them and whispered, "Then don't cause anymore grief.. I want you to live, Yoh... but you have to die first." He took out a vial from his pocket. It's all that was left from his research. "Do you trust me?"_

_The prince nodded and reached for the vial._

_"Drink it all. You might feel a bit disoriented when you wake up but this will save us from our misery."_

* * *

"That is if you wake up. I hope you will. " Faust spoke to the unmoving body. He closed his eyes and said a little prayer to the Great Spirit. He had not done that in so many years. Overdosing on his medicine could simulate death because it could slow down one's heartbeat. But there was a high probability that the prince might not be able to wake up. The king knew the risk but he wanted his heir to live even it meant cheating death. Moreover, he wanted to catch the mastermind behind the killings. The guy was already in their midst. He just needed to reveal himself to them.

"May the Great Spirit have mercy on us, all." Faust ended his prayer.

* * *

The Kaminari prince took of his shirt as he prepped himself to sleep. It was a tiring journey from Morphia to Kouri and from Kouri to Kasai but he was glad that he made it and finally found his beloved fiancée. He was ecstatic over the idea that Anna was just in the next room and tomorrow he would be seeing her again.

He let himself fall on the soft bed but his drowsiness dissipated when he heard a faint knocking on the door. He thought he was hearing things but then a familiar voice called out from outside, "It's me..."

He opened the door to see Anna in her night gown, rubbing her hands together to keep them warm.

"Ren, can I sleep with you tonight?" The blond girl asked in a casual tone. It sounded more like a demand than a request.

The prince felt chills when his fiancée welcomed herself into the room. He had never expected it to be this soon. He initially thought they had already done it but it turned out to be a blurry one night stand while he was in a drugged state. Maybe he was just hallucinating. He brushed away the thought of losing his virginity to somebody else other than his fiancée. He wasn't sure how his future wife would react if she were to find out.

His heart beat fast as the Kouku princess lay down on the bed and tucked herself underneath the sheets. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

She was getting impatient he could tell. He had to act soon or she might change her mind. He quickly locked the door and climbed up the bed to join her. The Kouku princess raised an eyebrow as he hovered on top of her. He removed the blanket covering her, lowered himself to close the distance between their bodies until the tips of their noses met.

Anna gasped when Ren captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Though she was shocked, she thought it was just appropriate if her fiancé would kiss her. She would let it pass but then the Kaminari prince started licking and biting her neck. He began feeling her in places he dared not touch before. For a moment her mind went blank. The blond girl closed her eyes so she could remember what it was like to long for Ren - - - his confident stance, his sleek hair, his boastful laugh... his sheepish smile, his kind eyes, his carefree attitude... Her fiancé slowly morphed into that dark-haired boy she had known for a short while.

"Anna, what's wrong?" She heard him ask. She opened her eyes and saw Ren staring anxiously at her. She had not realized that tears were already trickling down her cheeks. Her fiancé was wiping them with his hands, looking a bit guilty. She turned on her side to avoid his worried gaze.

"Did I scare you? I'm sorry if I was too bold." He moved to his side so they were both facing each other.

"You dummy.. What were you thinking? I just want to sleep beside you.. I'm afraid you'll also leave...like what he did... I just wanted to wake up tomorrow with you by my side.."

The prince pulled her closer so she could rest her head on his arm. "I promise you, I won't. We will go back to our kingdoms and start a new chapter there. I can't wait to marry you and have little feisty children with you. But for now, let's call it a night. I know we both have stories to tell but tonight I just want you to rest and dream of nothing else but me and Kouku... I love you so much, Anna..."

The girl did not respond. She had already dozed off in the warmth of his body. Prince Ren kissed her hair and stared at the ceiling for a while. What the dead boy's brother said was true after all. He was too late but he would work hard to claim his princess back.


	14. The True Heir

King Horokeu Usui couldn't believe his eyes as he gazed at the dead Kasai heir. An open wooden coffin containing Prince Yoh's body was setup in front of the throne while the palace held his wake. The Kouri king had rushed to their ally kingdom with his sister, and his body guard as soon as he had heard about his friend's passing from the Kasai royal messenger. He gripped the edge of the coffin as he sniveled without care over his dead friend.

Princess Pirika patted her brother's back while she diverted her attention. She couldn't bear to see a lifeless body especially one she had known since she was a child. She roamed her eyes around the throne room to focus on something else other than death.

She spotted the Kaminari prince holding hands with a pretty blond girl with downcast eyes. There was no denying that Prince Ren had finally found his long lost fiancée. They looked perfect for each other. She was stupid to think that Ren would eventually forget about Anna and open his heart to another girl.

The couple was standing next to Faust whom Pirika had not seen for years. He had advanced in age but he was still a prankster. He flashed his signature crazy grin that he liked to give to the Usui siblings to scare them off when they were little kids visiting the Kasai palace. She was amazed at how well he could mask his emotions. She had heard rumors from the palace people that he might have spiraled down to madness after his wife's brutal death.

Next to the medicine man stood Lyserg who smiled and waved at her. Princess Pirika slightly blushed. She could not look at him straight in the eye anymore after what he had said to her. Lyserg was a gentleman, smart, decisive, level-headed, probably a perfect husband material. Yet, she wasn't ready to welcome a new boy into her heart after it was broken by Ren.

Somewhere near, she saw the oddly paired royal spies, Ryuu and Manta. Both appeared to be nursing a hangover. It was characteristic of Ryuu to go on an all night drinking spree but she was surprised that Manta had let himself succumbed to that state. They must have been drowning their sorrow with liquor as men in their land would. She couldn't blame them. They were Yoh's close friends, too.

She then shifted her attention to the grieving family members who surrounded the king. The entire Asakura family was there even the twin brother whom she thought had always hated Yoh. The former Kasai royal couple, King Yohmei and Queen Kino Asakura sat on their respective chairs at the left side of the throne. Meanwhile, King Mikihisa was not stirring on his chair. His face was unreadable because of the bird mask. The teary-eyed Queen Keiko Asakura stood on his right while his remaining son, the stoic Prince Hao stood on his left. Standing beside the prince was her pink-haired friend, Tamao. Her eyes were swollen from crying. She heard from the palace people that her girl pal had locked herself in her room since Yoh had been sentenced to death. She made a mental note to approach her later so she could give her the biggest hug and they could cry together in private.

Tona gave a handkerchief to the still sobbing Kouri king. The bodyguard wasn't used to seeing the teenage monarch bawl in front of many people. When King Horo Horo had tired out from crying, Princess Pirika signaled Tona to help her lead her brother away from the coffin since there might be more visitors coming. They had positioned themselves near the dead prince's grandparents. From across them, Prince Ren acknowledged their presence with a nod and whispered something to his fiancée who also nodded towards their direction.

The solemn atmosphere was broken by the rhythmic footsteps coming through the throne room's entrance. King Yuan Tao and General Ryuuken Tori paraded with a number of Kaminari and Kouku foot soldiers. There was an air of triumph coming from the lineup but as they had observed these past few days, they were met with distrustful stares from the Kasai crowd.

King Mikihisa stood up from his throne to greet them. "So I have brought the Four Kingdoms under one roof. This could have been a monumental milestone in our land's history had the circumstances been different."

"Ren?"

King Yuan ignored the Kasai monarch's greetings upon spotting his supposed-to-be dead son together with the Kouku princess. He approached him and cupped his cheeks as if the prince was still a little boy.

"Ren, my son... You're alive!"

For the first time in his entire life, the Kaminari prince was hugged by his father. As far as he could remember, their encounters were usually formal conversations about his training and education. There were no cuddles, embraces or even I love you's. He got his doses of parental love only from his mother who was extremely devastated because of his "death". His father shedding tears and looking vulnerable in front of him was beyond his imagination. Anna graciously let go of his hand so he could reciprocate the embrace.

"He came to the palace last night. Apparently looking for the princess of Kouku." King Mikihisa explained before General Tori could open his mouth in case he was thinking that Kasai had kidnapped the Kaminari prince, too.

"The Great Spirit had reunited father and son in enemy territory as you would have put it. I do envy this moment. I wish I could have the same experience with mine. Alas, he is dead... a meaningless death after all... General Tori, I hope you would be so kind to grant a grieving father his request for you to give back the pin that you insisted belonged to my heir."

"Of course..." the Kouku military leader took out the star-shaped gold pin they had found in the murder chamber.

The Kasai king then addressed the blond girl. "My dear princess, could you please receive the heirloom from the general and take out the replica on Yoh's suit? I know the general may not trust an outsider yet so would you please do the honor? I would like to pass the real one to my new heir." The king looked at Prince Hao who was startled at this proclamation.

"I'd be honored, Your Majesty," Princess Anna curtsied before the king but glared at the cocky prince. She couldn't believe that King Mikihisa would hand over the torch to someone so despicable.

She approached the general who placed the pin on her palm. Then she proceeded to the wooden coffin containing Yoh's body. She tried to stop herself from crying again after seeing him up close. Today would be the last day that she could see his face. His body would be burned in this very same coffin by sunset. She carefully unpinned the fake heirloom from his funeral suit and placed it on the palm of her hand side by side with the authentic one.

Both were in the shape of a five-point star but the engraving in the middle of the pin had a minor design discrepancy. Upon closer inspection, she noticed that the one worn by Yoh had an engraving of a star that had been torn apart and had an extra groove so the overall image looked like a tree. The pin from the general was just an engraving of a plain five-point star. Mosuke must have made a mistake when he created the replica for Yoh. But... she knew that the Asakura clan's symbol was a tree. She saw it several times in numerous Kasai books she had pored over so she could tutor the prince...

"Is something bothering you, Princess Anna? You seemed to be in deep thought..." King Mikihisa inquired.

"The heirloom they found in Kouku is fake." The blond girl declared to the shock of everyone in the throne room. "The symbol engraved at the center does not match the Asakura clan's insignia." She showed her palm to the king.

Prince Hao peered at the two pins. "She's right..." He knew what the Asakura heir's insignia looked like by heart. He had memorized it all his life thinking he would carry it as his.

_So what did Opacho do with the real one then?_

"On the contrary, Your Grace, the pin from General Tori is genuine and dates way back before the Asakuras." Faust stepped forward and refuted Anna's claim. Everyone in the room seemed confused by his statement.

"It belongs to the true heir of Kasai kingdom..."


	15. A Century-Old Mystery

"Before the Asakuras? Do you mean that tyrant king's clan, the Doujis...?" Princess Anna asked for some clarity.

"Your Grace, I'm impressed. You've learned a lot about Kasai in your short stay here." Faust beamed at the Kouku princess.

"King Asaha Douji, as we all know, was a threat to the four kingdoms. Thankfully he was unmarried so there was no direct heir to claim his throne when the Asakuras overthrew him more than a hundred years ago. There was a Kasai tradition that the heir to the kingdom should carry the royal family heirloom which was said to have been forged during the reign of the first king. Yohken Asakura wanted to give that heirloom to his son so that it would legitimize the rule of his clan. But it was nowhere to be found."

"The Douji monarch was cruel and unlovable but he was fond of one of the palace maids. There were rumors that their secret affair produced a bastard son whom they hid from the whole kingdom for many years. After King Asaha was executed, the palace maid and her teenage child left without a trace. It was believed that the former Kasai king had handed the heirloom to them before the palace was taken over by the Asakuras."

"To mark the beginning of a new reign, King Yohken decided to change Kasai's symbol to his family's emblem. He had another pin made into the likeness of the lost heirloom but slightly changed the design. Any documents referencing the original family heirloom were stashed and kept in the king's private library so that people would forget about it."

"And they did forget..." Princess Anna touched the star-shaped gold pin with a five-point star engraving in the middle. "But how did it ended up in Kouku?" She asked what everyone else in the throne room was dying to know.

"Good question, Your Highness. If King Asaha's bastard son wanted to escape, the nearest place that they can hide from the Asakuras is on the other side of the Great Spirit's River. At least that was what King Mikihisa and I suspected to have happened." Faust turned to the Kasai king who stood up to continue his tale.

"King Asaha's lover was most likely frightened of the new ruling clan. There was a big possibility that she and her son had crossed the river and applied for work under the Kyouyamas who were clueless, of course. That way, the Asakuras can never find them since the Kouku royal family would have never invited the new Kasai rulers whom they were yet to trust."

"When I became king, I had to spend time reading books in the Kasai mini library so that I could familiarize myself with the monarchy's history. It was there where I had discovered correspondences between King Yohken's son, Yohmaru and a woman who I eventually realized was the princess of Kouku. They were love letters at first but the last ones told of her distress over her family's disapproval of their relationship."

"It was revealed to the Kouku king by someone to whom she had entrusted their secret - - - a stable boy who was newly hired along with his mother. This betrayal resulted in the young man's promotion from a lowly servant to a lieutenant in the Kouku royal army. Because of the upgrade in his social status, he was emboldened to make advances and express his love to the princess despite the girl being arranged with the prince of Kaminari. She rejected him for Yohmaru, of course."

"Her last letter to her lover was a plead to take her away. They were to meet at the Great Spirit's River like they frequently did at night when their relationship was discovered. The plan did not materialize since King Yohken found out about it. He had his own son thrown into the dungeons before he could do anything that would anger Kaminari and Kouku."

"The princess waited that night by their meeting place amidst the storm. Her naked body was found the next day. There were signs of strangulation around her neck and bruises on her wrists. She was clearly defiled by someone."

"The siblings of the Kouku princess and the Kaminari heir blamed it on Yohmaru despite having no concrete evidence. This led to the second war which lasted for only a short time because the Kasai prince had surrendered to prevent the destruction of his kingdom. The Kouku king had agreed not to behead the prince who was beloved by commoners but demanded that Kasai pay for the damages done and for the four kingdoms to create a treaty that we all know today.

"The Kouku king also requested that the nature of his daughter's death be erased from historical records. As a father, he felt guilty for letting the crime against his daughter go unresolved because he had put the kingdom first over her. At least, that was what the old Kasai scholar who wrote the peace treaty told me before he died."

"We know too well how stringent the treaty is. It's impeding progress to our land. We cannot share our skills and resources. We cannot visit each other's turfs to experience each other's cultures and traditions. If Kasai would be able to prove that Yohmaru did not kill the Kouku princess then perhaps we can abolish the peace treaty. It's an idea that I have shared with King Hideki Kyouyama through a common friend. We would indirectly communicate overseas away from spying eyes."

Princess Anna gasped. That would explain her father's frequent absence from the palace. She had always wondered what had caught her father's interest enough to make him stay away from Kouku for days.

"I knew it! Hideki WAS a traitor!" King Yuan clenched his fists. "General Tori had warned me about this potential betrayal by his king. I did not believe him at first but Hideki had brushed off reports that Kasai and Kouri were preparing to attack us. Perhaps he wanted to abolish the treaty so you can all gang up on Kaminari?!"

"Uh oh. Someone's trust issues have resurfaced," Prince Hao blurted out.

"Preposterous! My father would never do such a thing! How could you even accuse him? I thought you were long time friends?" the Kouku princess was visibly outraged.

"Yes, we have been preparing but that's in case YOU attack us, not the other way around. You have it all wrong, you delusional old man!" King Horo Horo was bright red from anger. His sister and Tona were trying their best to prevent him from rushing to the other side of the throne room and strangling the Kaminari king.

"Father, I think you are just paranoid. Anna's father just wanted peace." Prince Ren tried to explain.

"Hideki had been talking to the enemy behind my back. What part of it does not ring betrayal to you, boy?!" King Yuan raised his fist.

The Kaminari soldiers looked confused but they began eyeing their Kouku counterparts with suspicion. The Kasai palace guards had their hands over the hilts of their swords in case they were needed for reinforcement. But with whose side, they did not know yet.

Then someone in the room started to laugh hysterically. Everyone shifted their attention to General Ryuuken Tori.

"Pathetic..." He finally said. "I knew you had that craziness in you, Yuan."

"What did you just say, you ungrateful creature?" The Tao king gritted his teeth.

General Tori ignored him. "I had a hard time convincing Hideki to take up arms against Kasai and Kouri. Now I know why. The sneaky bastard had been in talks with the enemies all along. But you, Yuan, were so easily triggered. Just a small rumor about your favorite enemies and a few spy missions to Kouri and I had you stirring up trouble. Was it not your idea that led to the Kouku Royal family's demise?"

"What is he talking about, King Yuan?" Princess Anna asked in a low voice. She closed her fist holding the pins so hard until her hand bled.

The Tao king averted his gaze in shame. He had thought he would be able to carry this secret to the grave.

"Why don't you answer your future daughter-in-law's question?" General Tori smirked at the monarch.

"Father, what have you done?" Prince Ren felt coldness all through out his body when his father did not respond.

The Kouku general chuckled. "Ahhh... the usually loquacious king is speechless. Let me make this quick for you... Was it not you who ordered the attack on the Kyouyamas?"


	16. The Last Douji

What started as murmurs in the throne room resounded into audible proclamations of disbelief and shock. General Tori watched their reactions with extreme satisfaction.

"Father, how could you?" Prince Ren's voice quivered. He couldn't bear to look at his fiancée anymore. He did not understand why his father of all people had tried to hurt his girl and her family when he knew too well how important Anna was to him.

"I... I did acquire the services of foreign mercenaries but it was just to scare the Kyouyamas off and put the blame on Kasai or Kouri. It was not my intention to kill them. Believe me," the Tao monarch pleaded to his son who was staring at him as if he were some vile criminal.

"Hideki was blind to our neighbors' threats. I needed to convince him before those two kingdoms could take up arms and march against us. I was introduced to this organization called the X-Laws who accepts missions from royalty usually to deal with other difficult royal bloods when peaceful negotiations between them fail. I swear to the Great Spirit that all I wanted was to shake things up a bit. YOU were with me when I met up with them, were you not?!" King Yuan pointed menacingly at the Kouku military general.

"Perhaps you didn't read the fine print on the contract, Your Highness? They ARE a group of assassins. Well... I may have tweaked the order a bit after the meeting. I wouldn't want you to take sole credit for shaking up the four kingdoms, now would I?" General Tori smiled at the Kaminari king. "What I did not expect though was for someone to escape alive." He turned his gaze to the blond girl standing in front of her dead savior.

Princess Anna grasped the edge of the funeral table for support and stained it with the blood from her wounded palm. She had turned deaf to this recent admission by her father's most trusted men. All she could feel now was an overwhelming sense of betrayal from the people whom her family considered allies. Her blood boiled with rage and she couldn't ignore this developing hatred for the Kaminari king inside her. She had known King Yuan to be quite assertive but she had never imagined that he would resort to violence to get the response he wanted. Her parents became nothing but pawns to his campaign against his perceived enemies. And her Yoh... was just an unfortunate victim because of his status as heir to an enemy kingdom's throne.

"You are truly a strategist, " Faust exclaimed. No one was sure if he had said it out of admiration or sarcasm. "We've been looking for you for years, you know. Have you resurfaced to continue your family's legacy of war?"

"My family's legacy of war?" General Ryuuken Tori chuckled. "Yes, you can say that. After all, my great grandfather, King Asaha Douji attempted to conquer the four kingdoms while his son, my grandfather, started the second war because of his obsession with a Kouku princess. He confessed about the rape and murder on his death bed by the way. The guilt had been gnawing him up to his very last day. He handed the heirloom to me before he passed. Of course I was elated when I found out I was royalty. I was sick of taking orders from the king who was beginning to leave me out of his overseas engagements even though I was his right hand man. I felt so powerless. I'm the true Kasai heir and I would love to get the throne back from the Asakuras. But I have no kingdom to rally behind me. So I used King Yuan's paranoia to plant a seed of discord. The X-Laws plan was initiated thanks to him. I must say I wasn't confident that the group would be able to acquire something from Kasai but they were quite resourceful. They managed to retrieve the Asakura heirloom which I intended to leave at the crime scene after the assassins have done the job. However, there was still a major setback to our plan. The palace was well guarded so the hired killers wouldn't be able to sneak in without getting noticed. I finally got the answer one day when one of the Kouku soldiers-in-training met an accident. His leg had to be amputated and the central town's doctor was able to perform the operation while he was in a deep sleep. He mentioned about this blacksmith who had been selling sleeping serums as a sideline."

Faust gritted his teeth. His concoction which was meant to save lives had instead become an instrument in this bastard heir's master plan. He could not fathom how something innately good can be turned into something evil. What's even worse was that an innocent man who was just trying to make ends meet got caught in the middle.

General Tori continued, "I purchased his entire stock but I had no means to pay him since the royal treasurer would only open the vault in King Hideki's presence. So I paid him with something valuable but completely worthless to me."

"The Asakura heirloom..." Prince Hao guessed.

"That's right, boy. After the murders were carried out, I went back to the blacksmith's hut. He knew too much so I had to get rid of him and get the heirloom back. Alas, it wasn't there."

"Because my son had asked the same blacksmith to reproduce the missing heirloom." King Mikihisa deduced. He was beginning to understand how the pin managed to end up into his heir's possession again.

"I began to panic but then I realized that the Asakura pin was an ugly copycat of mine. So I left my precious heirloom in the crime scene. The people of Kouku and Kaminari would not be too keen on the details anyway. So Kouku was left without any ruler and good old loyal me, the right hand man and most trusted advisor of King Hideki, took his place. Now, I had an army of my own. However, majority of the military leaders were reluctant to march with me as it would disrupt the so-called peace that we were enjoying in the land for more than a century. I was just appointed as the new king of Kouku and if I were to become unpopular with the generals, I would most likely be sacked."

"So I had to sign a new contract with the assassins to blow up the Raikou to put an end to their doubts that we were being targeted. Not everyone would believe that a small piece of jewelry found in the crime scene belonged to the enemy but everyone would sympathize with a grieving father. We would expect for Kasai to deny everything but then you appeared here, Princess and attested that the pin found did not belong to the Asakura heir. To add a great deal to my disappointment, the Tao prince managed to escape as well. Perhaps I should ask for a refund from the X-Laws." General Tori sneered at Prince Ren.

"I did get what I wanted though - - - well partially. The Asakura heir is dead. What I did not know until now is that there are two of them."

In one swift motion, he pulled Lee Pailong who was standing nearby towards him. He plunged his sword unto the foot soldier's belly then quickly grabbed his bow and arrow.

"I will put an end to this wretched clan's lineage!" He managed to launch an arrow towards the unsuspecting Prince Hao before the combined forces of Kasai, Kouku and Kaminari soldiers had surrounded the general.

When she heard a body drop and a woman shriek from behind her, Princess Anna unsheathed the Harusame strapped on the dead prince's body. She stormed pass the soldiers who were taking turns punching and kicking the former military leader. Men of his status had ambitions but he was never part of the royal family's circle. Yes, his betrayal was enraging but it was easier to accept. She would enjoy hurting him later if she would still find him alive. Right now, there was only one person in this world whom she wanted to kill so badly.

King Yuan did not flinch when he saw the Kouku princess rushing towards him with a steel that was as deadly as her resolve.

"Die!" she screamed.


	17. The New Reign

_"Your Highness... Wake up..."_

_He slowly rose up from the cold white marbled floor to follow the familiar voice that was calling him. It took some time to adjust his eyes because everything was so white. When he finally did, he found himself in some brightly-lit vacant room that had no doors or windows. He was wearing an impeccable white suit, quite a contrast to his dark hair and maybe too white for his liking._

_"Master Yoh..."_

_There was only one person in Kasai who was old-school enough to call him that._

_"Amidamaru..."_

_He turned around to face the source of the voice. The Kasai warrior stood in front of him in full armor. The prince only saw him once in that attire when his father commissioned an artist to paint his portrait. His painting was displayed in the Hallway of Heroes along with the portraits of Kasai's greatest swordsmen._

_"You overslept again..." His eyes were frowning._ _He had that look whenever he showed up late to his training._

 _"I'm sorry..." the prince scratched his head._ _It was the same reply he gave every time the swordsman was disappointed in him._

_"It's time for you to go back. They need you..."_

_"Is Kasai in trouble?" Prince Yoh looked anxious._ _He was supposed to do something but he couldn't remember what it was._

_Amidamaru confirmed with a nod then turned around to leave. "She needs you, Master Yoh..."_

_The prince saw_ _a_ _doorway appear at the end of the room._ _He watched_ _him_ _walk noiselessly towards it despite the heavy armor._ _As he did, Yoh noticed that the warrior's weapon was missing._ _He felt a hilt at his side and upon realizing what it was, he called out to him, "Wait, you forgot your sword!"_

_"It's yours now. Take_ _care of the Harusame..."_

_"When can we see each other again?" The Kasai prince asked._

_"Not_ _too soon I hope..." Amidamaru took one final look at him before passing through the door which vanished afterwards._

_"Die!" Someone screamed from afar._

_Prince Yoh ran towards the direction of the enraged voice._

_"Anna!"_

* * *

The blond princess stopped on her tracks and pointed the sword at the person in front of her.

Prince Ren had his arms spread out to block her attack on the King of Kaminari. He had outrun her to reach his father in time.

"Get out of the way... Why are you protecting him, Ren?" She gripped the hilt of the Harusame tightly. Her hands were shaking as she pointed the tip of the sword at his chest.

"I'm not. I'm protecting you from what you are about to do. There's no going back once you kill a person. This is not who you are, Anna..." the Kaminari prince reminded her.

"My sweet princess... I know I have done horrible things to you and your family... But I regret all of them... I beg for your forgiveness... " King Yuan pleaded from behind his son.

"Shut up!" The blond girl screamed "My parents were shown no mercy! Why should I bestow it upon you?!"

"Anna.. You have every reason to be angry... I am, too. I will make this right, I promise.. Please... put down your sword..." The Kaminari heir placed his hand over the dull edge of the blade.

The princess lowered her head as angry tears streamed down her cheeks yet she never lowered the weapon. How could she do it? Ren was asking for the impossible. His wretched father had caused her immense pain and she could only be appeased through retribution. She wasn't as forgiving as Yoh...

"Anna..." Someone whispered her name on her ear and suddenly wrapped his arms around her so that they both held the Harusame. She never thought that she would be hearing that reassuring voice again, smelling that musky scent of earth, and feeling that warm touch that reminded her of the early morning sun.

"Yoh...?"

The blond girl removed her grip of the Harusame to cover her mouth. She turned around to face the boy who she thought had left her forever.

With her hands free of the sword, the Kasai prince immediately dropped the weapon on the floor so that he could pull her towards him in a tight embrace.

Anna couldn't believe it! By some miracle from the Great Spirit, her Yoh was back from the dead. She placed her hand over his chest to feel his heart beat.

"You're alive..."

"Everything is going to be alright, Anna..." He kissed her forehead and let her weep on his shoulders. "I'm here."

The look of shock on Prince Ren's face was replaced with hurt as he watched the couple hold on to each other's arms like long-time lovers. He wouldn't blame Anna if she would choose the Kasai prince over him especially now that she abhorred his father. A promise was a promise though. He had to fulfill it regardless of what her choice would be. He picked up the Harusame and pointed it at King Yuan's throat.

"Yoh!" King Horokeu ran to his friend. "I'm so glad you're alive! We all thought you were gone! Your father... though... " The Kouri king nodded towards the direction of the throne.

"I will be back." The Asakura prince squeezed Princess Anna's hand before rushing to his family.

The blond girl then noticed her best friend pointing the sword at his father.

"I, Prince Ren Tao, sentenced you to exile for the crimes you committed against the Kyouyama royal family and the Kouku people. You will never set foot on the Four Kingdoms again."

King Yuan bowed in acceptance then took off his crown and gently placed it on his son's head. He knelt down and kissed the boy's hand. "Please be a better king than me, Ren."

The newly-appointed ruler beckoned a trio of Kaminari soldiers to leave his presence and take the former king with them. "Bring him to my mother first so he could say goodbye. Let him pack some food and clothing then accompany him to the port and send him over to my sister. She will know where to put him."

Princess Anna approached him after the soldiers had left with the disgraced king. "That took some courage, Ren..."

The young Kaminari ruler handed her the Harusame. "I told you I will make it right..."

The blond girl sighed as she took the sword from him. "I should have never doubted you..."

"Well, if you want this relationship to work, you should start trusting me more. That is, if you still want this relationship..." King Ren Tao mumbled.

His fiancée did not answer him. Instead, she grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the Kouku and Kaminari soldiers who were beating General Tori up earlier. They were not making a raucous anymore. They just stood there ogling at something. The last Douji descendant was sprawled on the floor with a pool of blood. His face was badly beaten and a knife was sticking out from his chest. Next to him was the Kaminari foot soldier from whom he had stolen the bow and arrow.

"What happened here?" the blond princess asked.

A Kouku soldier pointed at the dead Lee Pailong. "We thought he was killed but then he walked into our circle with a knife in his hand and stabbed the general to death. He eventually succumbed to his injuries..."

"Ohhh... Jun..." King Ren thought of his older sister. How would he tell her about another unfortunate news? This would definitely break her heart. He waved at his men nearby and instructed them.

"Please bring Pailong's body back to camp and clean it. We will give him a hero's funeral when we come back to Kaminari."

Princess Anna also beckoned a lieutenant in the group to approach her. "Bring General Tori back to Kouku for a proper burial. He is an enemy but he is dead. We give respect to the dead no matter how despicable he is."

"Yes, my queen..." the lieutenant bowed down to her. The rest of the Kouku soldiers followed him.

King Ren beamed at his fiancée who was astonished by the soldiers' display of loyalty to her despite her long absence. He offered his hand which she gladly accepted. They walked towards the crowd that had gathered in front of the throne. Apparently, the commotion there was far from over. It was not a happy scene that they found.

King Mikihisa was down on the floor with an arrow piercing his chest. He was being held by Prince Hao. His other son, Prince Yoh held his hand as he knelt beside them. His wife and her parents, Faust, Tamao, Manta, Ryuu, Tona, Lyserg, Pirika and Horo Horo surrounded him with tears in their eyes.

"You... You took the arrow for me..." Prince Hao was shaking as he propped up his father.

In his quest to end the lineage of the Asakuras, General Tori shot an arrow towards the other Kasai prince. Without hesitation, King Mikihisa pushed his son aside and took the hit. It was a fatal shot.

"Of course, you are my heir, Hao..." The dying king wiped the tears from his son's cheeks. It was the first time he saw him cry since he was an infant. He then addressed his other son. "I knew you would come back, Yoh... I've lost you for a moment but you're here... "

He motioned the twins to come closer so he can whisper his dying wish. "Please take care of your mother.. . Don't give her heartaches... Please take care of Kasai... I trust that you would lead this kingdom with benevolence. Above all, please take care of each other... You are brothers... Brothers help and support each other... Remember that... I love you, my sons..." The Kasai monarch breathed his last and the weeping progressed into wails.

Faust knelt down in front of the dead king and said his prayers. Then he gently took the crown from his lifeless head. He looked at Prince Yoh, paused for a while before shifting his gaze at his twin.

"As my dear friend, King Mikihisa wishes..." He placed the crown on Prince Hao's head to the surprise of everyone in the throne room. He would have to say a lot of prayers to the Great Spirit afterwards asking if he made the right decision.

"Long live King Hao Asakura!" The Kasai palace guards raised their swords.

"Long live King Ren Tao!" The Kaminari soldiers raised their fists.

"Long live Queen Anna Kyouyama!" The Kouku soldiers shouted with all their might.

"Ohh brother, don't..." Princess Pirika shook her head at her older sibling while Tona covered his ears with his fingers.

"Long live King Horokeu Usui!" The Kouri king screamed at the top of his lungs.

**Author's Note:**

> This story first appeared in Fanfiction.net
> 
> In case you're wondering what happened to the rest of the chapters, I have decided to split the story into four volumes. I find it lighter to read and easier to manage that way. Here's the list of volumes for your reference:
> 
> Volume 1: The Four Kingdoms  
> Volume 2: The Heirs of the Four Kingdoms  
> Volume 3: The War of the Four Kingdoms  
> Volume 4: The Reign of the Four Kingdoms
> 
> Thanks for your understanding!


End file.
